Unique World
by LadyH.J.Potter-Peverell
Summary: este es un final alternativo para la serie... posible OOC pero realmente no lo es si lo analizan... es mi segundo publicado pero el primero que comencé antes de Comenzar de Nuevo... lean y opinen!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es mi segundo fict, es más un universo alterno en el cual incluyo mis teorías acerca de los planes de Danzou y los ancianos- aunque sea al principio-… sí, los detesto!- a los ancianos por supuesto…- **

**Como siempre, opinen, a lo mejor éste no sea tan bueno como el anterior pues el anterior fue escrito poco a poco y éste fue mi primero pero no lo publico sino hasta ahora… es M, tiene cierta violencia y el eventual lemon que la mayoría busca… y por favor ayúdenme a darle un buen final a la historia…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo esto…**

_**Capítulo I**_

_Tres años después del primer ataque de Pain contra Konoha…_

Mientras Konoha era nuevamente destruida por la segunda batalla que tenía presente entre Naruto y Pain, a varios kilómetros de distancia, en la penumbra de su morada solitaria y silenciosa, Sasuke se debatía en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos. Aún le dolía la muerte de su hermano, sentía que sus manos se habían ensuciado con su sangre, y daría cualquier cosa por que él siguiera con vida, y que nunca le hubiera mentido respecto al asesinato del clan. Ahora que sabía que había sido inocente y que lo había cuidado y protegido todos esos años no dejaba de recordar los buenos momentos que había tenido con él de niño, cuando jugaban a las escondidillas y él hacía trampa con sus kage bunshin, o cuando se torcía el tobillo al intentar demostrarle de lo que él era capaz como ninja principiante y después él lo cargaba en su espalda camino a casa… entonces evocó la promesa que se había hecho hacía muchos años…_no importa si ahora que entras a la academia y yo a ANBU no tenemos tiempo, con solo que podamos pasar un momento juntos bastará…_ era su hermano mayor, su inspiración, la persona a la que más había admirado de niño, ni su padre se había ganado ese respeto…

Algunas lágrimas silenciosas brotaron en sus ojos y caían silenciosas por sus mejillas, no podía evitarlo, aún cuando se obligó a odiarlo con toda su alma en el fondo seguía queriéndolo… lo mismo sucedía con sus antiguos compañeros de Konoha, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura… él les había dicho que había roto los lazos que tenía con ellos, pero bien sabía que era mentira… sin embargo su mentira había surtido el efecto deseado, los había visto luchar contra ella, temblar con impotencia ante sus palabras, casi podía decirse que sintió cómo sus corazones se encogían ante ella temerosos… pero entonces recordó las palabras que entraban como un veneno… _fueron los tres ancianos de Konoha, Danzou y los dos consejeros, quienes le dieron la orden a tu hermano de asesinar a todo el clan, el Tercero quiso evitarlo pero le revocaron el poder en esa ocasión…no había más qué hacer, tu hermano lloró lágrimas de sangre, sin embargo no pudo matarte, tu vida era para él mucho más importante que la aldea entera… _el eco de esas palabras resonaba aún en su mente.

-Konoha! Maldita!- susurró con odio puro-

Su decisión estaba tomada, ahora no le importaba vengar al clan, el honor de su hermano estaba en sus manos, su orgullo… destruiría la aldea entera después de asesinar a los ancianos con sus propias manos, después de todo la aldea era quien mantenía a los desgraciados en el poder y los clamaban como si fueran unos héroes, pero eran lo contrario, eran unos asesinos a sangre fría a los que no les importaba sacrificar las vidas de personas con tal de obtener lo que deseaban… él llegaría a ellos sin importar tener que matar a quien se metiera en su camino con tal de lograrlo… pero, y si sus compañeros de la infancia eran quienes le impedían el paso? Sabía que con Naruto solo repetiría la historia que había sucedido hacía varios años en el Valle del Fin, cuando dejó la aldea, y con Kakashi no tendría que luchar mucho, pero le molestaría en el interior matar a su sensei- ja, su _sensei_, nunca le había dicho así, siempre le había llamado por su nombre, nunca había habido emociones expresadas-, le incomodaría, era él quien le había explicado muchas cosas y le había enseñado una de sus técnicas preferidas, el Chidori. Y luego quedaba, en último lugar, a su débil compañera Sakura… solo esperaba que ella no se pusiera a llorar como la última vez, pues en el fondo sus palabras habían hecho que una brecha creciera…

Realmente era molesta, siempre había obviado su frialdad y, como todas las demás chicas, solo se había fijado en su físico y en su habilidad como shinobi antes que conocerlo realmente… sabía que había herido profundamente su corazón cuando abandonó la villa y que ella seguía buscándolo con Naruto… por dios que eran incansables!

Ahora con su nuevo grupo, Taka, volvía a sentir cómo se formaban nuevos lazos de amistad con ellos, y que se habían intensificado durante el combate contra el Hashibi, sin embargo prefería mantenerse alejado, no quería involucrarse sentimentalmente de nuevo.

La verdad eran muy diferentes. Suigetsu era quien estaba más cerca, con él podía hablar, aunque no mucho, pasaba peleando con Karin, la chica no era tan molesta como lo había sido Sakura en el pasado, sus cualidades de batalla no eran muy buenas que digamos, pero por lo menos eran aceptables, y sus habilidades para percibir el chakra de las personas y su ubicación, así como también para curar las heridas mordiendo su brazo marcado, le hacían útil en batalla o en huída… sin embargo había aprendido que era mejor evitar quedar a solas con ella pues le gustaba recortar precipitadamente las distancias entre ellos y eso no le gustaba mucho, ella buscaba cualquier oportunidad para lanzarse sobre él y hacer quién sabe qué, pero de seguro no era algo que respetara su integridad sexual, o en otras palabras, su virginidad… y en cuanto a Juugo, no hablaba mucho, se parecía a él, y se llevaba bien con Suigetsu, pero había que cuidar que su otra personalidad saliera descontrolada para asesinar a su antojo todo aquello que se encontrara en su camino.

Los días transcurrían silenciosos en la fortaleza alejada que se situaba cerca del País del Rayo. A veces salía a caminar por los alrededores, o se iba a una bahía cercana a pensar. Sabía que su camino para renacer su clan estaba un poco lejano, y más aún pues sabía que necesitaría de una mujer para lograr su objetivo. Las veces que había pensado en ello siempre quedaba frustrado, una mujer… en el mundo habían tantas mujeres que gustosas se lanzarían en sus brazos y que harían lo que él les pidiera, pero no era lo que él deseaba, él buscaba formar una familia como la que había perdido, a diferencia de que su descendencia sería tratada sin distinción alguna entre ella, todo lo contrario a lo que su padre había hecho. Sí, en cierta forma buscaba la felicidad… _felicidad_, ella se lo había prometido aquella noche, ahora no sabía si seguiría sintiendo lo mismo por él, pero daba igual, ya que si había algo a lo que él le tuviera miedo era ver en sus hijos ese color rosa… por lo que la había descartado. También había descartado a Karin, ella bien podría darle lo que él buscaba, pero conociéndola sabía que ella no les brindaría el cuidado necesario a sus hijos…

Muchas otras preguntas sin respuesta bombardeaban su cabeza, así que se resignaba a que el tiempo y el destino se encargara de darle las respuestas, además en esos momentos le preocupaban más otros asuntos, como su reciente ceguera producto del uso de su Mangekyou Sharingan, las relaciones diplomáticas que mantenía con Akatsuki, y el plan para la destrucción de Konoha… ya era hora…

Pain se encontraba realmente agitado, no había pensado que el chico del kyuubi fuera tan poderoso. Dos o más de sus cuerpos habían sido totalmente destrozados por sus ataques y se estaba quedando sin refuerzos, lo quisiera o no necesitaría unos meses para recuperar todo su potencial, pero si ese fuera el caso entonces debería emprender la huida inmediatamente. No tuvo dudas, llamó a todos los cuerpos restantes para entretener al jinchuuriki y escapar tan rápido como podía, sabía que Konan le esperaba en las cercanías para brindarle un apoyo… también esperaba buenas noticias por parte del resto de la organización, eso se traducía en un éxito en la extracción del bijuu al jinchuuriki del Hashibi…

Naruto y los demás se quedaron atónitos por la reciente partida de su enemigo, pero al cabo de un rato de preocupación y de ver que no regresaba con refuerzos sus almas se tranquilizaron. No obstante los daños físicos que la aldea había sufrido eran casi que inimaginables, y si se contaban los ninjas y ANBUS que habían muerto en batalla los daños se habían convertido en una pérdida irreparable.

Sakura y Hinata veían con asombro al Naruto que había llegado casi en el último minuto a salvarlos a todos. Tsunade no podía creerlo, por un segundo había pensado que el Cuarto y Jiraiya se habían fusionado con él, pero sus ojos no le mentían, era él.

Naruto…- Sakura estaba sin habla, pero volvió en sí rápidamente y recordó a los heridos que había a su alrededor… y a…- Kakashi-sensei!

Él la escuchó y corrió junto a ella hacia el cuerpo de su maestro. Lo volvieron con delicadeza, aún estaba con vida! Ambos suspiraron con alivio, sin embargo su estado era crítico, por lo que ella se dedicó a darle los primeros auxilios lo más pronto posible. Naruto la observaba apoyándola a su lado.

Tsunade volvió en sí.

Katsuyu! Ayúdame con los heridos!

Hai, Tsunade-sama…

Casi un tercio de la aldea estaba convertida en escombros. La población había sido evacuada con la mayor rapidez posible.

Kakashi recuperó el conocimiento, sentía que su cuerpo no podría moverse por un tiempo, hizo un esfuerzo y abrió los ojos, se encontró con dos pares que lo miraban desde arriba, unos azules y otros esmeraldas…

Kakashi-sensei… gracias a dios…! Ya está consciente…!- Sakura casi lloraba, no habría soportado perder a alguien más…-

Sa-Sakura… Naruto… chicos…

Shh, no hable, sensei, su chakra está casi en cero…

Mientras, llegaron el equipo de Guy-sensei… estaban realmente agotados y la preocupación y el horror se reflejaba en sus caras al ver la catástrofe que tenían al frente… se acercaron a ayudar a la hokage y de paso preguntar qué demonios había sucedido.

Tsunade-sama!

Chicos…

Qué ha sucedido? Qué es todo esto?

A- Akatsuki… Pain, el jefe de Akatsuki vino a por Naruto… y como no se encontraba comenzó a destrozar el lugar y a matar a todos aquellos que no le daban información de su paradero…

Y qué se ha hecho?

Naruto llegó… y lucharon, él huyó…

Naruto?

Dónde está?

Está bien?

Sí, está bien… está con Sakura, cuidando a Kakashi, quien sufrió un gran daño…

Kakashi?

Sí… Pain lo superaba con creces y le venció con rapidez… casi lo mata…

Guy se preocupó, Kakashi era su eterno rival, con quien competía siempre, pero más que eso era su amigo…

Llegaron entonces los dos ancianos consejeros y Danzou acompañados con un grupo de ANBU- Root. Danzou sonreía con malicia. Tsunade frunció el ceño. La población también se comenzaba a asomar con cautela…

Tsunade!

Son ustedes… qué desean? No ven que intentamos auxiliar a los heridos?

Por supuesto, no dudamos de tus intenciones como sannin o ninja médico…

Qué quieren decir?

Esto es un golpe de estado, princesa Tsunade…

Danzou, tú estás detrás de todo esto?!

Por supuesto…

**Bien, éste capítulo no fue muy corto… los otros probablemente sean parecidos. Los personajes tal vez sean un poco OOC, pero si nos fijamos mejor- en cuanto a Sasuke- el personaje que describo se parece mucho a la versión del pequeño Uchiha antes de que su hermano masacrara al clan, así que por lo menos su carácter no difiere mucho del anime real…**

**Opinen, por favor..**

**Gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II**_

Nadie se había movido de su sitio, entonces a lo lejos se escuchó un zumbido. Cada vez se hacía más fuerte, se acercaba… todos pusieron atención… el zumbido se detuvo y una figura con capa negra y un patrón de nubes rojas hizo su aparición… su cara no se podía distinguir, llevaba una máscara con un agujero a la altura del ojo derecho… se había detenido en el aire, para sorpresa de todos… estaba volando?... entonces bajó un poco, como si pisara escalones invisibles…

Holaa!

Tú! Eres el que se llevó a Sasuke! Maldito qué hiciste con él?- Naruto gritó con furia-

Pero qué es lo que veo? Parece que Pain se divirtió…- había ignorado por completo el grito de Naruto…- la hokage, el chico de nueve colas, ah, y los ancianos con Danzou… me sorprende que sigan con vida… no, la verdad no me sorprende… uh? Están en medio de un golpe de estado?

Quién eres tú?

Oh, perdón, olvidé presentarme… soy el último miembro de Akatsuki, me llaman Tobi…- entonces su voz se volvió fría y seria, muy diferente a lo que antes habían escuchado-… pero, me pueden llamar por mi nombre…- se quitó la máscara, dejando al descubierto su estupendo sharingan- Uchiha Madara, fundador de Akatsuki…

N-no puede ser…posible…

Jaja, eso lo dicen mucho…

Naruto recordó el nombre con facilidad, claro, el kyuubi lo había nombrado hacía tiempo, cuando fueron en busca de Sasuke… Sakura no podía dejar de ver sus ojos… temblaba…

A qué viniste? Cómo es que sigues vivo? Se supone que el primer hokage te había matado aquella vez en el valle del Fin…!

Sí, bueno, la verdad es que me cuesta mucho morir, al menos la cantidad y el poder de mi chakra me lo impiden en grandes proporciones… eso no importa…- se volvió a poner la máscara- pero me interesa más ese golpe de estado que estás llevando a cabo, Danzou… así que por esto fue que eliminaste a los Uchiha…?

Todos miraron con sorpresa y susto, lo que acaban de escuchar les parecía inimaginable…

Así que tú lo sabías… no me sorprende…- dijo Danzou

C-Cómo que eliminó al clan Uchiha?! No se supone que había sido Uchiha Itachi quien los había matado a todos?!- Naruto buscaba una explicación a todo lo que sucedía, en su mente se mostraba el recuerdo de la conversación que había tenido con Itachi, su sonrisa…-

Pues, verás, chico de nueve colas… para que lo entiendas tendré que contarles la historia desde la fundación de Konoha…

Comenzó a contarla con lujo de detalles, así como se la había contado a Sasuke… exceptuando por una pequeña mentirilla, que era que él sí había controlado al kyuubi para que se llevara a cabo la destrucción de la aldea hacía 19 años…

Entonces me dio por ir a buscar al kyuubi, hice un trato con él, aunque más bien casi tuve que obligarlo a llevar a cabo mis planes… pero el famoso Cuarto hokage, Namikaze Minato frustró mis intentos al sellar al demonio en el cuerpo de un recién nacido… pero no era un recién nacido cualquiera, sino que los mismos consejeros le habían obligado a usar el cuerpo de su propio hijo, al que había concebido con su esposa Uzumaki Kushina…

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, que era el hijo del Cuarto? Sakura y los demás no podían asimilar todo lo que escuchaban con terror…

Uh? Chico, acaso no te habían dicho que el Cuarto había sido tu padre? Y que Jiraiya era tu padrino? También sé de un dato estúpido que escuché, algo sobre que habías sido bautizado en un local llamado Ichirakus, o algo así… la verdad ya no importa, prosigo… los altos mandos le atribuyeron más dudas al clan Uchiha, ya que se suponía que solo los Uchiha podían controlar a ese demonio… la desconfianza que le tenían a un clan que realmente era noble, no solo por el estatus social, sino por la forma de vida que llevaban, crecía más y más…

La historia relataba cómo el clan había sido separado del resto de la población, luego cómo el jefe del clan no soportó más la presión y decidió darle al gobierno lo que tanto habían sospechado y que en realidad nunca habían pensado, una revuelta… también el papel que Itachi tuvo que llevar a cabo, así como la verdad de esa noche y la realidad de su vida, leal a Konoha y a su hermano…

Bueno, entonces se sabe que Sasuke-kun fue a buscar a su hermano sin saber la verdad y destruyeron un área basta… hasta el resultado que todos sabemos… y en el presente… pues llegué yo y le hice un favor a Sasuke…

Qué favor?

Le conté toda la verdad… exactamente todo lo que les acabo de contar a ustedes… jajaja, debieron ver su cara… el pobre no dejó de llorar amargamente por la realidad que su amado hermano mayor tuvo que llevar sobre sus hombros… y entonces le cambió el nombre a su organización, ahora se llama Taka… y su objetivo principal es… la destrucción total y completa de Konoha… por supuesto, eso iría después de asesinar con sus propias manos a los ancianos y a Danzou… esperen…hmmm, cuáles habían sido sus palabras? Ah, sí, _Konoha pagará por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano, su vida es mucho más importante que el camino que preparó para mí…_ ahora que lo pienso, no lo he vuelto a ver… claro, no es que yo lo esperara, es solamente que debo pedirle nuevamente que vaya por el Hashibi, solo que esta vez lo entregue moribundo ya que escapó… deberá hacer uso de su nuevo Mangekyou sharingan…

Mangekyou sharingan?

Uh? No se los dije? El cómo se obtiene? Oh, perdón, ah sido un descuido de mi parte… pongan atención… el Mangekyou sharingan se obtiene asesinando a tu mejor amigo, o a la persona más cercana a ti…

N-no puede ser…

Jaja, ahora lo entiendes, no es así, chico de nueve colas? El por qué Sasuke se tomó la molestia de luchar contra ti la vez que dejó la aldea… fue para ponerse a prueba y conseguir ese poder… pero hay que recalcar que es débil, o al menos lo era en ese momento… como sea, el chico ya debe estar en camino para vengar a su hermano… les deseo suerte, ese chico no es tan débil como parece… jeje, adiooos!-desapareció en un instante-

Todos volvieron a ver hacia el suelo, estaban intentando asimilar la información… pero Naruto dejó de lado su propio origen y se concentró en sus sentimientos por su amigo.

No me creo que Sasuke haya peleado conmigo por obtener el poder… yo sé que peleó conmigo porque de esa manera me aceptaba…! En cuanto a ustedes…-dijo señalando con odio a los ancianos y a Danzou- ustedes… son…

No terminó de decirlo, la imagen que acaba de presenciar lo dejó mudo. Los ancianos cayeron de pronto sin vida, tenían las gargantas cercenadas… Danzou se volvió y se alejó del par, enseguida los Root que lo acompañaban lo rodearon armados para proteger a su superior… al lado de los cuerpos inertes estaba Sasuke, sus ojos tenían activado el sharingan y en su mirada había reflejado odio puro…

Vienes y te atreves a matarnos así… tú, chico miserable, deberías estar muerto…

No fue por eso que enviaste a ese chico a matarme la vez que estaba con Orochimaru? Hmp, no podías enviar a alguien más débil…

Eres un asesino… un traidor a Konoha…

Aquí el único asesino eres tú… en cuanto a Konoha, me vale un comino… mi hermano no se merecía que lo trataran como a un asesino, le arrebataron el orgullo solo por dejarme con vida…

Jajaja, así que vienes por el orgullo de tu hermano…

Oye, Sasuke… cómo vamos a cumplir con nuestro objetivo? Mira que nos hiciste caminar hasta este lugar… la verdad pensé que había algo qué romper, pero…

Hmp, tienes razón, Suigetsu… parece que Akatsuki llegó antes que nosotros, eso no importa…

Sasuke… yo… no quiero que mi otra…

No te preocupes, Juugo…

Ah, es la primera vez que concuerdo con este idiota, Sasuke… aquí ya no hay nada qué hacer…

Más respeto! Zorra…

Cállense…

Ese es Taka? Había escuchado que era una organización fuerte, tanto así que mantenían ciertas diplomacias con Akatsuki… pero veo que solo son un grupo de adolescentes rebeldes… eres débil, pequeño Uchiha…

Hmp, eso mismo dijo Orochimaru antes de que lo derrotara…

A él!

**El segundo capítulo… opinen!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III**_

El grupo que lo protegía rompió filas y con velocidad atacaron al Uchiha. Nadie supo qué sucedió, de repente todos cayeron muertos, sangraban como si algo los hubiera cortado por dentro en muchas direcciones. Danzou tembló, retrocedió unos pasos torpemente y cayó vergonzosamente.

Eso es todo lo que tienes? Con eso pensabas tomar el poder? Das vergüenza… -avanzó lentamente hacia el anciano, los presentes observaban atentos, temerosos, no conocían esa faceta de Sasuke… estiró su mano con los dedos juntos…-…

Un rayo de luz atravesó la figura del anciano en su corazón, conforme Sasuke elevaba su brazo él era elevado… entonces, para su horror y final, los dedos de Sasuke se abrieron y varios rayos se dispararon en su interior hasta que salieron a la superficie. Estaba muerto. El rayo desapareció y el cuerpo cayó inerte. En la cara del joven apareció una leve sonrisa, pero no duró mucho, se volvió y se dirigía hacia su equipo cuando un grito lo llamó, al tiempo que una figura gigante se alzaba a la distancia de quince metros.

Uchiha Sasuke! Mocoso desgraciado!

Es el tipo de ocho colas!

Mierda, se suponía que Akatsuki ya lo había sellado… después de todo Tobi no hizo tan bien su trabajo, jejeje

Karin…?

Perdón, Sasuke…

Zorra, se supone que esa es tu especialidad, no? Ahora tenemos que ver qué hacemos para deshacernos de él… la verdad yo no quería pelear en serio…

Cállate imbécil, que tú también estabas en otras…!

Tsk!

Mocoso maldito, no solo traicionas a tu aldea, sino que además trabajas con Akatsuki! Esta vez no me vencerás tan fácilmente!

Tsk! Juugo, dame el sello… los demás, no se metan en esto…

Todos los de Konoha veían todo en silencio, como idiotas, Sakura y Naruto esperaban que Sasuke no fuera más allá, mientras que Kakashi y los demás jounin estaban pasmados por las habilidades que tenía…

Juugo estiró su mano hacia él y le dio un poco de su chakra y de su cuerpo, hasta que el sello volvió a aparecer en su cuello, entonces se alejó con los demás. Sasuke activó su sharingan y se lanzó a una velocidad inimaginable hacia el bijuu…

SASUKE DETENTE!

Su ataque se detuvo segundos antes de que se realizara, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, esa voz… no podía creerlo… volvió sus ojos hacia la fuente en un segundo, pero captó el golpe que venía feroz por parte del contrincante con el rabillo del ojo y fue obligado a volver su mirada hacia la pelea, el golpe se recibió y Sasuke fue enviado con fuerza hacia el suelo, en donde quedó clavado profundamente. El Hashibi se rió estruendosamente, mientras su chakra poco a poco volvía a su interior.

Con ese golpe nadie ha sobrevivido, mocoso… espero que pronto veas a tus familiares muertos… eso te pasa por haberme desafiado…

Sakura escuchó las palabras del hombre y algo en su interior le inquietaba, un vacío doloroso que la hizo temblar de miedo, no podía estar muerto, no él…

La nube de polvo no se había esclarecido del todo, entonces se vio una sombra grande incorporarse, su estatura era la misma, pero había algo extraño en ella, algo que no era humano… la nube desapareció y reveló una mano palmada grande que se estiraba y cubría a un Sasuke con el sello en fase dos, la otra mano hizo su aparición de debajo de la anterior para que luego él se incorporara… sonreía con malicia…

Hmp… - iba a lanzarse contra su enemigo…-

Sasuke!

Se detuvo y fue devolviendo su cuerpo a la normalidad, el sello desapareció del todo…

Un Itachi recuperado, pero débil y enfermo, avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos tambaleándose, mientras intentaba sostenerse de una muleta. Los ojos de Sasuke no captaban lo que veían.

Cuando estuvo al frente de su hermano menor, se detuvo y lo vio a los ojos. Sasuke desapareció su sharingan y dejó ver sus negros ojos, al igual, Itachi no llevaba el suyo activado, Sasuke bajó la mirada.

Nii-san… tú…

Sasuke… tú los mataste?-dijo señalando a los ancianos…-

Tsk…

No destruirás Konoha, Sasuke… si lo intentas tendré que matarte…

Por qué los proteges? No fueron ellos quienes robaron tu orgullo?

Yo acepté la misión para proteger la aldea, es cierto que dejé que mi reputación cayera, pero fue mi precio a pagar con tal de que estuvieras vivo…

Y tu orgullo? El orgullo del clan?!

Mi orgullo… en estos momentos tengo frente a mis ojos a mi _orgullo_,- Sasuke se sorprendió y alzó la vista, Itachi sonreía- y el orgullo del clan… el orgullo verdadero del clan no era, como muchos creían, el símbolo en la policía militar, sino la aldea misma… el haber dejado de luchar para formar una sociedad justa y pacífica, el fin de la guerra… ese es el orgullo del clan…

Uchiha Itachi…- el aludido volvió a ver-… bienvenido a Konoha…

Gracias, Tsunade-sama…

Lo mismo va para ti, Sasuke…

…

Sasuke, volveremos a Konoha… como ninjas de Konoha…

Tú no me mandas…

Sí, soy tu hermano mayor y responsable de ti… por tanto me obedecerás…

Tsk!...

Además… necesito que me ayudes con alguien…

Hum?

Itachi se abrió la capa que andaba, y reveló a un pequeño bebé que estaba cargado en una especie de bulto especial para ello. El pequeño, al sentir la suave brisa, se fue despertando. Itachi lo sacó con cuidado y lo cargó en brazos de forma un poco torpe. Sasuke no sabía qué cara poner, en cierta forma estaba alegre, tenía familia, un sobrino… pero por otra no tenía idea de qué hacer…

Nii-san, tú… dónde está su madre?

Ella…- su cara se ensombreció- murió al dar a luz…

Yo…

Uaaaah…

El chico lo veía con sus ojos negros, extendía sus manos hacia él, intentando tocarlo… Sasuke sonrió, al igual que su hermano, le extendió una mano y el pequeño le tomó el dedo índice con su pequeña mano… sonreía.

Hola…

Uaaaah, aaah…

Se llama Uchiha Renji… apenas tiene cinco meses…

necesita alguien que le pueda sustituir a su madre…- dijo Tsunade con un poco de sorpresa y pensando en lo que Itachi dijo de su madre…-

Hmp…

Karin, inténtalo tú…

Yo? En serio?- la verdad el tener que alzar a un niño no le hacía gracia alguna-

Sí…

La chica se acercó y tomó torpemente al pequeño, quien la vio con desconfianza desde el primer instante, al cabo de unos minutos el pequeño comenzó a llorar en busca de su padre. Itachi lo tomó con cuidado y el pequeño se abrazó a él.

Ahh, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé… Tsunade-sama, quisiera pedirle que nos deje a Sasuke y a mí volver a los territorios del clan…

Entiendo… está bien…

Y, si me permite un último favor, quisiera llevar con nosotros una ninja médico que se especialice en venenos y antídotos…

Entiendo… el problema es que esa persona no está en condiciones…

Shizune…

Lo siento Sakura…

Y no hay alguien más? No importa si no es la mejor en general…

Oye, yo puedo curar… - replicó Karin

Sí, pero prefiero alguien que sepa de medicina y venenos… y sería muy bien si fuera capaz de cuidar a Renji…

Entonces no me queda de otra… Sakura, ve tú con ellos…

Sasuke no lo entendía, Sakura una médico ninja?

Tsunade-sama, pero… Kakashi-sensei…

De él cuidaré yo…

Oye vieja! Cómo la vas a enviar con ellos? Mira que…

Naruto-kun, ya va siendo hora de que me devuelvas los poderes que te presté aquella vez…

Qué…?- se cayó, de pronto de su ser comenzó a salir un cuervo con sharingan y que se fusionó con su dueño… entonces Itachi se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa..

Arigatou, Naruto-kun…

Ve con ellos, Sakura…

Hai, Tsunade-sama…- bajó la mirada como si la hubieran regañado-

Sasuke no le dirigió mirada alguna cuando ella se acercó, Itachi en cambio se acercó y sonrió mientras extendía su mano libre, pues con la otra sostenía a su hijo.

Bienvenida, Haruno Sakura-san… la verdad estaba esperando desde un principio que fueras tú quien viniera con nosotros, tus habilidades como médico ninja son conocidas para mí, sobre todo porque fuiste tú quien derrotó a Sasori…

Yo…

Entiendo que no estés cómoda entre nosotros, la verdad no esperaba tener tu confianza desde un principio, menos aún después de todo lo que ha sucedido… él es Renji, mi hijo…- el pequeño la miraba con curiosidad- mira Renji, ella es Sakura…

Uaaah…

Jajaja

Ella sonrió, la verdad le gustaba el pequeño. Se parecía a su padre, su pelo, sus ojos, pero la nariz de seguro era de su madre. Sasuke por otra parte había vuelto a ver rápidamente en cuanto Itachi había dicho que había sido ella quien había vencido a Sasori…

Sakura, lo cargas un momento? Necesito hacer algo muy importante antes de que nos vayamos…

Uh, hai… -tomó al pequeño un poco torpemente, jamás había tenido en brazos a un bebé, Renji notaba cómo ella lo alzaba y lo recostaba en ella, le puso sus manos en su cara para mirarla y conocerla, vio sus ojos esmeralda, su frente un poco amplia, su pelo rosa…

Uaaaah… - aplaudió riendo, le gustaba Sakura…

Le caes bien… verdad Renji?

Uaah..…

Ella se llama Sakura…

Ku-gaa…

Ella se sonrojó, sonrió con ternura y sostuvo con más cariño al pequeño Uchiha, quien la abrazó por el cuello de la camisa… Sasuke miraba la escena, algo le atraía a verla y no sabía qué era exactamente, así que se forzó a desviar la mirada.

Sasuke… aun tienes el 50% de tu chakra dormido, y es necesario que lo despiertes y lo puedas controlar, pero además necesitarás de tu sharingan y aprender a usarlo mejor…

…

Sé que ya perdiste un poco de tu vista…

Tsk!

Tú y yo sabemos que hay una forma de recuperarla…

Necesariamente tiene que ser así?

Puede haber otra forma, pero si intercambiamos nuestros ojos lograremos que el resto de tu chakra despierte y que nuestras vistas se recuperen del todo, en cierta forma el motivo lo vale…

De acuerdo…

Se acercaron con cierto nerviosismo. Todo fue muy rápido, se sacaron los ojos y se colocaron los del otro en sus cavidades. Lloraban sangre, era doloroso, pero como había sido rápido el dolor pasaba rápido y se acostumbraban rápidamente. Sasuke por otra parte se calmó, pero de pronto en su interior algo creció a gran velocidad y comenzó a llenarlo, no estaba acostumbrado a tal carga de energía, se desplomó en un remolino oscuro de coloración azul-morada.

Sasuke-kun…

No es nada… solo que nunca había despertado la otra mitad de su chakra… necesita descanso…

Itachi-san, puedo preguntar para qué necesita de un médico ninja?

Tengo una deuda con Sasuke,… pero además necesito tratamiento contra un veneno que se encuentra en mi sangre desde hace muchos años y que me ha estado matando… es hora de irnos…

**Listo, en esta historia las cosas dan giros muy rápidos, quizás esa sea una de las características que enreden las cosas, pero espero que les esté pareciendo buena, o por lo menos aceptable… opinen, recuerden que toda opinión está bien recibida, una crítica constructiva hace milagros en una historia!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo IV**_

Los compañeros de Sasuke lo tomaron de los brazos y lo alzaron, así lo llevaron todo el camino hasta las residencias de los Uchiha.

Sakura, Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu se sorprendieron al ver el sitio. Al principio la entrada daba a entender que no era un lugar muy digno para vivir, parecía un callejón, pero conforme iban avanzando se dieron cuenta de que el lugar era grande y las casas tenían tamaño considerable…hasta que llegaron a una en específico. Era la más grande de todas, de dos pisos. Itachi abrió la puerta principal corrediza. Al principio dudó en entrar, pero luego avanzó con seguridad. Los guió a través de la enorme mansión, abrió una puerta, la habitación tenía una cama, un ropero y un mueble cargado de polvo. Sobre la cama dejaron a Sasuke y lo cubrieron con una manta. Luego los guió hasta otras habitaciones, estas estaban un poco alejadas, suponiendo que eran cuartos para visitas. Por último Sakura lo siguió con Renji dormido en brazos hasta su habitación.

Tú dormirás en la habitación de Sasuke, es la más cercana a la principal, donde estaremos Renji y yo…

Entiendo… -estaba asombrada de que esa fuera la casa de Sasuke, y también preocupada por la reacción de Sasuke-

Ocurre algo?

Bueno, es solo que me sorprende que sea una casa tan grande…

Eso, es porque nuestro padre era el jefe del clan… pero creo que no es solo eso lo que te intriga…

Solo pensaba en si a Sasuke le afectaría despertar de nuevo en esta casa, después de tantos años…

… entiendo… tal vez tengas razón, pero debe enfrentarse con su pasado para poder ir al futuro…

Ya…

Itachi casi no pudo dormir bien esa noche, en esa habitación habían muerto sus padres… se despertaba a momentos y le costaba conciliar el sueño de nuevo…

Sakura también estaba padeciendo del mismo tipo de insomnio. Su corazón había vuelto a respirar por estar tan cerca de Sasuke, y ahora dormía en su casa… pero a la vez un dolor punzante le causaba un malestar intermitente, él siquiera le había dirigido una mirada desde que volvió a Konoha. Era incluso más frío y cruel que antes… y además estaba esa chica, Karin… no la conocía, jamás la había visto, pero él le tenía confianza…

Lágrimas cayeron silenciosas y su respiración se agitó gimoteando, el dolor en su pecho se intensificó, y no lo pudo contener más, rompió a llorar hasta que se hubo quedado dormida…

Abrió los ojos, lentamente su mente intentaba reaccionar y asimilar el sitio en el cual se encontraba, era extraño, una molestia le intranquilizó al reconocer el sitio, pero desapareció al recordar que las cosas habían cambiado. Se incorporó, era el cuarto de su hermano, entonces lo sintió recorrer por todo su cuerpo… una vitalidad y un poder sorprendente, era eso lo que tanto dormía en su interior? Y su vista ya no estaba nublada, veía claramente, justo como antes de haberla perdido…

Se levantó y se fue a dar una ducha larga con agua fría. Todo estaba igual a como él lo había dejado, solo que cubierto de una capa gruesa de polvo… pero su ducha fue frustrada, el baño ya estaba ocupado por tres personas. Itachi le mostraba a Sakura cómo bañar a Renji…

El bebé miraba con gracia a Sakura, le sonreía y estiraba sus manos hacia ella riendo. Era una completa monada, sus ojos eran como los de Itachi, igual que su pelo, solo que un poco más revuelto… ella le tomaba de las manos, no podía evitar sonreír con un pequeño sonrojo ante el pequeño…

Entonces lo sientas en la tina, y le lavas… no es difícil, pero es recomendable no poner mucha agua en ella, le gusta salpicar… terminarías bañada tú en lugar de él…- sonrió con gracia, ella escuchaba con interés…- se parece mucho a ti, Sasuke…

Ella se sorprendió y volvió a ver hacia la puerta, y después apartó su mirada rápidamente. Lo amaba pero verlo le hería, lo sentía más lejos que cuando no estaba… algo en su interior le decía que su estancia con ellos se convertiría en la misión más difícil y dolorosa de toda su vida…

Hmp… venía a darme una ducha…

No te preocupes, ya casi terminamos… solo le enseñaba a Sakura cómo asear a tu sobrinito… tú también deberías aprender…

No me interesan esas cosas…

Deberían hacerlo… a no ser que ya no quieras renacer al clan…

Tsk!

Uaaaah…

Verdad que quieres que tu tío te cuide? Renji?

Aaaahg…

Acércate, Sasuke…

Hmp…

Se acercó y el bebé soltó una de sus manos para acercarla a él, quien acercó una mano. El pequeño le tomó del índice.

Ella terminó su trabajo sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke, algo que él notó con cierta indiferencia, Itachi también lo notó pero guardó silencio por respeto. El pequeñín se divertía estando con ella, y no había hecho mucho tumulto, con ella se portaba de las mil maravillas.

Jaja, déjame decirte que tienes el tipo de una madre, no sé cómo hiciste para que no hiciera tumulto durante el baño…

Es un lindo chico…- iban saliendo del baño-.. nos llevaremos bien…

Sí…

En su sonrisa no todo era felicidad, había una sombra que no se alejaba, era una sonrisa incómoda… el día transcurrió con tranquilidad, se dedicaron a comprar lo necesario para sobrevivir en la casa, así como también asearla y hacer algunos ajustes.

Karin y Sakura aún no se hablaban, la verdad ninguna de las dos sabía qué decirle a la otra, pero Suigetsu y Juugo sí se habían presentado y tenían cierta curiosidad por la vida de la kunoichi. Sasuke e Itachi se pasaron el día en silencio, demostrando de esa forma que eran hermanos. Por ahora Sakura hacía de niñera a ratos, mientras Itachi hacía compras o trabajaba en algo que ella no supiera hacer… en la hora del almuerzo ella se encargó de hacer sus comidas, mientras que Karin preparaba las de Taka.

Por supuesto no eran ni mucho parecidas a las píldoras soldado que ella preparaba para el pobre Naruto, no, cuando cocinaba lo hacía en serio y no se dejaba llevar mucho por los nutrientes, sino más bien por que tuviera un sabor agradable. Después se molestó en preparar un postre para comer los días siguientes.

Mientras Itachi y ella se deleitaban con su comida, Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin hacían el mayor esfuerzo por comer algo de lo que Karin había preparado. La verdad no es que supiera mal, solamente que llegaba un momento en que su sabor se volvía tan monótono que las ganas de comer se iban. El pequeño Renji comía de su papilla, hecha por Sakura… con la guía de Itachi…

**Sakura es deprimente, lo sé…**

**Los capítulos resultaron ser un poco largos, jeje, nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo V**_

_Una semana después…_

Los entrenamientos de Sasuke ya habían comenzado. Podría decirse que era el entrenamiento más fuerte y exigente que jamás hubiera tenido en toda su vida, su hermano le mostraba nuevas técnicas, luego le guiaba en cómo hacerlas y se sentaba bajo un árbol junto a Sakura y su hijo para que Sasuke las practicara el resto del día hasta que las tuviera bien dominadas.

En un espacio un poco alejado estaban Juugo y Suigetsu luchando entre ellos para mantener la condición, Karin estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol observando cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Sasuke mientras entrenaba, y con un notorio sonrojo lo imaginaba desnudo… _jaja, demonios, soy una pervertida…_entonces también se imaginó a Itachi…a los dos juntos con ella…_rayos! Si sigo así me saldrá sangre por la nariz! Hmmm pero no niego que me gustaría estar en esa situación…jejeje… el problema es esa zorra de pelo rosa, me enferma que se lleve tan bien con Itachi…! Pero no importa, por ahora me concentraré en Sasuke, algún día caerás… _una sonrisa de malicia adornó su rostro…

Sakura se tomó un día libre esa vez, había pasado una semana y no había visto a sus amigos desde entonces… Naruto, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Kakashi-sensei, y todos los demás…

Caminaba por la ciudad despacio, primero había ido a su apartamento por un poco de ropa, no podía seguir usando los kimonos que había en esa casa. Después se fue donde Tsunade, quería ver qué tal iban las cosas, y por último sus inconscientes pasos la guiaron hasta el engrandecido Ichirakus… allí estaban Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato y Sai, discutiendo sobre las tonteras de siempre… volvieron a ver alegres cuando ella entró y se sentó a su lado.

Sakura-chan!

Yo, Sakura, cómo han ido las cosas?

Es cierto, no te hemos visto en esta última semana…

Lo siento, ha sido difícil… cuidar a Renji y las constantes revisiones de salud de Itachi han consumido mucho de mi tiempo…

Uh? Hablas con mucha confianza… tan bien se llevan?

Hum, leí sobre esa situación en un libro…

Ah, y qué decía?

No estoy seguro, pero te aseguro que si ni yo lo entendí menos lo harías tú, Naruto…

Teme!

Jajaja…

Y bien?

La verdad es que Itachi y el pequeño Renji son las dos únicas personas que notan que existo en esa casa… los demás…

Y Sasuke?

Él…

Ni se molesta en hablarte, no es cierto?- Kakashi habló con cierto pesar…-

No…

Bueno,- el ambiente se volvió muy espeso-… Sakura-chan, qué vas a pedir?

Un especial con cerdo….

A la orden!

Continuaron hablando, algunas veces de estupideces, otras veces de cosas más serias, y otras veces bromeando. La alegría había vuelto a sus ojos, había olvidado por un momento la tortura de vivir en esa casa sin que él le hablara… entonces, cuando iban saliendo Konohamaru llamó a gritos a Naruto, quien le volvió a ver con mirada retadora…

Ahora sí estás listo para superarme?

Claro que sí, Naruto-no-niichan! Kage bunshin no jutsu! Oiroke: Onna no ko Doushi no jutsu!- se transformó en dos mujeres demasiado bien formadas, desnudas y en poses atrevidas, a Naruto casi se le salen los ojos-

Enano, eso es un golpe más bajo que el anterior-dattebayo…!

Otra vez con eso?!- Sakura estaba furiosa, se acercó al chico, quien había vuelto a su forma original, y le dio un golpe en su cabeza-… enano pervertido…!- se volvió hacia Naruto, quien corrió con la misma suerte…

Sakura-chan, itai!

Eso les pasa por pervertidos!

Y tú? No eras igual a nosotros?

Eso fue solo casualidad!

Ya veremos! Mi versión ultra mejorada! Oiroke: Otoko no ko Doushi no jutsu!

Se transformó en Sasuke y en Itachi desnudos, definitivamente era mejorada, la última vez habían sido Sasuke y Sai, pero el cambiar al último por Itachi había sido el toque maestro…

Q-qué….?- no pudo terminar, un hilo de sangre salió por su nariz mientras un sonrojo le cubría intensamente las mejillas… con prisa intentó mantener su autocontrol y se limpió la sangre…- enano, esta me las pagas…!

Jejeje, ya sabía yo que no te podías resistir a tal combinación…!

Eso te vuelve a dejar como la vez pasada, Sakura…

Sai, mejor cierras la boca o terminarás como ellos dos…

Bueno, después de todo parece que Sakura también pertenece a ese grupo…

Sensei, eso no es algo que usted pueda decir, mire que usted no es una buena influencia, y menos leyendo esos libros de Ero-sennin!

Chicos, me están bajando el nivel…

Jajaja, parece que te conocen muy bien, sempai…

Hmmm…

Todos estaban riendo, la verdad es que no podían negarlo, eran todos unos pervertidos…

Al atardecer se habían despedido y cada uno tomaba su curso. Ella tenía aún una sonrisa en su rostro, le había hecho bien estar de nuevo con sus amigos. Entró a la casa en silencio, pasó por la cocina, estaba vacía, entonces se fue a su habitación y dejó el maletín con ropa sobre la cama, tomó una toalla y se fue a dar una ducha.

A Sasuke le estaba molestando que en tan poco tiempo su hermano y Sakura se llevaran tan bien, veía que la confianza entre ellos crecía día con día… pero no era solo eso, de alguna forma tenía _esa curiosidad _por saber cómo era su vida, así que ese día la había seguido a la distancia procurando no levantar sospechas… el descubrir que era una pervertida con vergüenza le había causado cierta gracia, notó que había cambiado su forma de ser… no es que no lo hubiera notado desde que se unió a ellos, pero quería saber si había sido solo respecto a él… por qué? Ni él podía adivinarlo…

Ella había dejado de ser la chica pega, molesta e inútil, a ser una médico ninja, chuunin, reservada, y que cocinaba de las mil maravillas- sin que nadie lo viera se había levantado durante la noche para probar un poco de la cena que aún quedaba y que ella había preparado, a la mañana siguiente no había aparecido ni un rastro de la cena y él tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara mientras dormía…-, además tenía ese aire a su alrededor siempre que cuidaba a Renji, decía algo así como que ella traía lo de ser madre en su interior… era diferente… incluso su sonrisa era distinta, la de hacía años era ingenua, genuina con mucho y rebosante de alegría, pero la de ahora demostraba un vacío muy en el fondo, algo que no se había podido llenar y que le abandonaba… quería saber qué era…

Ya había pasado un mes, Itachi ahora entrenaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Sasuke, enseñándole su experiencia en las mañanas mientras Sakura estudiaba medicina, y en las tardes se dedicaba a su hijo y a supervisar el entrenamiento de lucha de Sakura. En cierta forma luchaba contra ella para que fuera subiendo su nivel. Y un día a la semana ella salía para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Ella se sentía bien estando con Itachi. Había descubierto su noble corazón y lo mucho que le gustaban sus dulces, lo cual le daba gracia y ánimos para preparar uno diferente cada cierto tiempo. Y con Renji, digamos que se había sorprendido del cariño que le había tomado al enano…

Nadie estaba en casa, Sakura se había ido a ver a sus amigos, como todas las semanas. Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin habían ido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y a comprar algunos víveres. En el pasillo del patio estaban Itachi y su hijo. Sasuke se acercó.

Estás aburrido?

…

Hubieras ido con tus amigos, hace rato andan en la ciudad…

Cuál es tu relación con Sakura?

Así que es eso… desde cuándo estás tan interesado en eso?

Tsk! … me molesta…

Eso es raro en ti, después de todo no es ella una molestia para ti? Algo que ya le has recordado dos veces en el pasado…

Ella te lo contó?

Yo le pregunté, el por qué le da miedo hablarte, incluso mirarte… tu indiferencia la hiere constantemente…

No sé a qué te refieres…

Sí lo sabes… esa noche, cuando dejaste la aldea… ella…

…

Por qué te molesta que nos tengamos esa confianza? Acaso estás celoso?

Tsk!

Si es eso… entonces pierdes el tiempo en venir a reclamarme, es cierto que le tengo aprecio, es una linda chica y sería una madre estupenda, pero la madre de Renji es irremplazable…

Entonces?

Entonces nada… si de verdad te interesa deberías demostrarlo, ella lo único que ha recibido de tu parte es rechazo, cómo quieres que no busque relacionarse con otros con tal de calmar su dolor? No sabes tratar a las mujeres, y sin embargo ella aún te quiere…

…- su hermano se levantó con su hijo en brazos-…

Te daré una pequeña pista… deja de comer la comida que prepara tu compañera Karin y pídele a ella que prepare la tuya…- se fue alejando poco a poco, se detuvo y con una sonrisa le dijo- después de todo seguramente ya sabes lo bien que cocina, no es así?

Hmp…- volvió su cara ocultando el sonrojo al recordar la noche en que se había comido lo que quedaba de la cena que ella había preparado…

Jajaja, suerte…

Sí…

Se sentó pensativo en el pasillo, mirando hacia el estanque con pequeños peces. Su ceño estaba fruncido, acercarse a Sakura sería más difícil de lo que pensaba, si lo intentaba tendría que dejar su orgullo de lado… lo habría hecho así su hermano? _Maldición…_

El ambiente no podía estar más de su lado, era tarde y Karin no había llegado aún para preparar la cena, estaba hambriento, y ella estaba preparando la cena…

La cocina estaba vacía excepto por ella, él se asomó en silencio, los nervios lo consumían enteros. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos dentro de la estancia.

Sakura… -ella se heló, casi brinca del susto… sus manos temblaban, hacía mucho que no escuchaba su voz…-

Sa- Sasuke…-kun…- se había vuelto para verlo, pero bajó un poco la mirada… él lo notó- me asustaste… _dios es él…!_

…- _demonios Sasuke díselo! Puedes enfrentarte a monstruos y no le puedes pedir algo tan simple a ella?! Qué clase de hombre eres?!_- yo… he visto que a mi hermano le gusta mucho tu comida… _dios, soy un pendejo de mierda, me doy pena…_

Ah, sí… _me está hablando!!!!!_

Tú… podrías… quisiera probar tu comida….-había vuelto su cara para ocultar un leve sonrojo…-

_SÍÍÍ!!! Hay que aprovechar_- decía el Inner Sakura con una sonrisa de diversión malvada- oh, qui-quieres que cocine para..ti?...

Hum… sí…- se había sonrojado aún más-

_En esta caes Uchiha Sasuke! Ya lo verás…!_está bien… pero tendrás que ayudarme a cocinarla…_jeje de esta no escapas…_

Uh?!- había vuelto a ver con una pequeña sombra de su sonrojo y sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y un poco de susto (O_o)-

Ella tomó la otra tabla de cortar y la colocó en el mueble de cocina, junto con un cuchillo bien desafilado y unos vegetales… se volvio hacia él sin mostrar expresión alguna, él dudó y dio los pasos necesarios para llegar hasta los utensilios.

Necesito que los piques en trozos medianos…

… qué es la cena…?

Gyu don y sopa miso… por?

Su estómago respondió por él a la pregunta…, ella sonreía levemente y con cierta gracia… volvió a su trabajo. Él comenzó a intentar cortar lo que le había dado ella…

Oh, olvidé decirte que Karin le quitó el filo…

A lo que él respondió emanando un Chidori sobre la hoja metálica, hasta que estuvo bien filoso, ella se sorprendió por lo práctico que había sido y él picó todo bien y rápido. Entonces ella puso a hervir agua en una tetera, ya iba siendo hora de la cena de Renji, tomó de la despensa leche en polvo con un complemento alimenticio para recién nacidos a base de cereales, luego vertió dos cucharadas de cada uno en un biberón y le vertió agua caliente, le puso la tapa y lo agitó con ganas hasta que el contenido se hubiera mezclado bien, lo destapó y dejó que se enfriara un poco. Mientras, revisaba la sopa, cuando estaba en su punto, le echó cubitos de queso de soya y la retiró del calor.

Sasuke estaba sentado a la mesa, esperando la ansiada cena…

Al rato llegaron Itachi y Renji, el último amenazaba con quedarse dormido en cualquier momento, por lo que Sakura lo tomó en sus brazos y le comenzó a dar del biberón, el cual ya había regulado su temperatura. El chico lo tomó con sus dos manitas y comió con ganas, después se quedó dormido y ella se lo llevó a su cuarto, lo cambió y lo recostó abrigado en su cuna…

Y bien?

Hmp…… es difícil…

Tú eres quien lo hace difícil…

Hmp…

Hmp, eso no importa, ya diste el primer paso, ahora solo continúa… despacio, ella aún no se acostumbra a tu presencia…

Por qué? No llevamos bastante tiempo viviendo en esta misma casa?

Ya olvidaste todo lo que la haces sufrir cada vez que te ve? No es justo para ella tener que amarte si la tratas de esa manera…

Entonces por qué no solo deja de hacerlo y ya?

Hmp, tú muy bien sabes que eso es sencillamente imposible… ahora mismo no deberías decir esas cosas, recuerda que tú quieres acercarte a ella…

Hmp…-volvió a ver a otro lado…-

Jajaja, deberías relajarte más hermanito… no vaya a ser que te note nervioso… la verdad yo creo que a ella le encantaría ver cómo te sonrojas… ya viene, tú solo toma confianza en esto… y lo de ayudarla a cocinar es una buena idea…

Fue suya…

Jaja, no importa, lo que sí es que le obedeciste y con ello demostraste que realmente tenías intenciones de comer de lo que ella prepara…

Ella abrió la puerta de la cocina y se sentó frente a su comida, la cual estaba deliciosa. Con cierta satisfacción Itachi terminó su cena, tomó sus utensilios y se dirigió al fregadero para lavarlos. Después se despidió cortésmente.

Gracias por la cena, Sakura, estuvo realmente deliciosa…

Ah, no es nada, Itachi… buenas noches..

Igualmente… hasta mañana Sasuke…

Sí…

Ah, Itachi… mañana iré de compras, querrías algún dulce en especial para esta semana?

Hmmm, lo dejaré a tu escogencia…

Bueno…

Itachi se retiró no sin antes enviarle algunas señas a su hermano para que tuviera más confianza.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio terminando de cenar, era un poco incómodo, sobre todo porque estaban sentados uno al frente del otro… así que si levantaban la vista se encontrarían con los ojos del otro. Ella terminó de cenar y comenzó a lavar los utensilios. Él la veía de vez en cuando de reojo desde la mesa. No sabía cómo empezar…

Sakura…

Hum? Sí, Sasuke? _me derritooooo!_

Cocinas bien…

Ah, gracias…_SSSÍÍ, kyaaa! Yo sabía!_-su Inner estaba que volaba-…

_Demonios, díselo! _Sakura… tú, podrías seguir cocinando para mí?- su cara estaba casi completamente vuelta para que no se notara su sonrojo-

_NANI????!!! Arigatou Kami!!! Vamos, ahora tenemos que atarlo a nosotras! _hum… claro… pero me tendrás que ayudar con ello… cuatro comidas consumen mucho tiempo y yo realmente no tengo de sobra…_qué? Eso es lo único que pudiste inventar?... bueno, por lo menos es mejor que nada…-_su inner tramaba un complot en su interior con tal de atar al chico a "ellas"-

_Demonios, debí prever que diría eso…no me queda de otra, si es la única forma de acercarme a ella y ganarme su confianza entonces tendré que hacerlo… pero qué digo? No se supone de todas formas que esto lo hago para estar con ella? Que idiota soy…_ hmp… está bien… te ayudaré…

Otra cosa… deberías decírselo a tu… a Karin, no quiero tener problemas con ella…

… por qué habría de tener problemas con eso? _Qué habrá querido decir con mi qué? Qué con Karin?_

…- se detuvo de hacer su trabajo por unos instantes, imaginaba que ella se pondría de muy mal humor, no sería fácil, estaba conviviendo con una enemiga potencial… a la que Sasuke probablemente apoyaba… o al menos eso le había querido decir aquella vez mientras tendían la ropa limpia para que se secara…-


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo VI**_

Flashback

Acaba de terminar de lavar y tendía las sábanas que usaban las camas en donde dormían ella e Itachi… pensaba en si ir también por las de Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo... a su parecer ya era hora de que las fueran lavando, pero prefería no armar problemas con la otra… entonces siguió con lo suyo.

Había sentido su presencia, y cómo unos ojos se posaban en ella hostilmente, pero lo ignoró, la verdad tenía muchas cosas qué hacer como para perder el tiempo con esa…hmmm, cuál era la mejor palabra para describirla? Creo que zorra era perfecta, su imagen la describía así, aunque no sabía de su vida privada… eso no importaba, debía seguir con su trabajo.

La mirada se tensó. Cómo se atrevía esa frentona a ignorarla así? Sin embargo se reía por dentro ya que de seguro Itachi la usaba por las noches y en el día tenía que encargarse de la limpieza de la casa y de cuidar al enano ese… _maldita frentona pelirosada, mira que estar con mi Itachi…! _

Oye, tú…- la llamó-

Uh? – se volvió a ver a la chica de lentes- no deberías estar haciendo la limpieza de la zona de la casa que te toca?

Hmp, no es necesario… no lo pienso hacer… eso no es trabajo para mí…

… como digas… yo me voy, me gusta cumplir con mis deberes…- se iba caminando-

_Tsk, desgraciada_… venía a advertirte que Sasuke es solo mío, que ni se te ocurra mirarlo…- se había puesto en pie, Sakura se había detenido por unos instantes y luego siguió caminando- sé que lo amas… se te nota a los cuatro vientos…

Lo que yo sienta o no, no te importa… a nadie debe importarle… - se había detenido y hablaba con voz queda- no sé ni por qué te tomas la molestia de decirme eso, ya deberías saber que no existo para él…- iba a seguir su camino, ya había dado unos cuantos pasos…-

Hmm, veo que entiendes tu lugar, tenías razón, no sé ni para qué me molesto si soy yo quien disfruta del sabor de su boca, sus caricias y su cuerpo por las noches…- Sakura se había detenido, cada una de sus palabras le habían herido en cada parte de su ser, y sentía cómo le faltaba el aire, así como también ese dolor y ese vacío en su pecho le asesinaba lentamente… sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no podía darle el gusto de verla llorar allí, no de esa forma… con un esfuerzo sobrehumano mantuvo su cabeza erguida y continuó su camino- _maldita frentona, jaja, pero por ahora eso bastará para que no se acerque a él…_

Salió de la casa rápidamente, le había dicho a Itachi que necesitaba hacer algo urgentemente y que necesitaba salir. Él con amabilidad le había dicho que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que necesitara, ella lo había ayudado mucho y él haría lo posible por agradecérselo. Salió corriendo hacia el bosque más cercano hasta adentrarse bastante en él.

Las copas de los altos árboles no dejaban que el sol alumbrara mucho, el aire era frío y un poco cortante, esa parte se encontraba en la penumbra. Ella no podía casi respirar, con una mano se tomaba con fuerza la camisa, como si estuviera tratando de arrancarse el corazón, y con la otra se abrazaba intentando reconfortar inútilmente la creciente oleada de soledad que sentía en su interior al imaginarlos yaciendo juntos. El aire le faltaba, había llorado desconsoladamente por horas y ya estaba anocheciendo, poco a poco se había quedado dormida.

Itachi se había preocupado desde el principio, cuando le dijo que saldría había notado cómo intentaba reprimir algo casi que inútilmente, en sus manos había un pequeño temblor y su respiración era dificultosa… sabía que no era bueno, pero si no desahogaba lo que llevaba por dentro sería peor. Sasuke había llegado, entonces le dejó a cargo a Renji por unos instantes, salió con cierta prisa detrás de ella, sin que lo notara. Cada vez corría con más velocidad y se adentraba en el bosque, allí se detuvo y despacio fue cauteloso hasta posarse tras un árbol y ver cómo ella caía de rodillas sollozando con toda el alma, notaba por las expresiones de sus manos y el temblor -ahora más notable que antes- que su herida era profunda y en un lugar del que era difícil recuperarse. Sintió pena por ella, quería ayudarla, pero sabía que si se dejaba mostrar ella tendría pena y trataría de reprimir todo el dolor y la soledad que tenía por dentro, sabía que ella sufría por convivir con Sasuke, lo sabía porque cada vez que él hacía acto de presencia ella bajaba la mirada y buscaba una manera de huir, sabía que ella salía un día entero de su casa, a la que de seguro sentía por calabozo, con tal de ver a sus amigos y poder respirar hasta que en la noche volvería para seguir con su tortura… sabía que era eso aunque ella dijera que iría a ver qué había de nuevo… así que fue saliendo del bosque, dejándola con su dolor, para que sacara todo lo que sentía.

En cuanto había vuelto a la casa Sasuke estaba dedicado a Renji, quien se veía feliz con su tío. Juugo y Suigetsu estaban a su lado, hablando.

Vaya Sasuke, parece que ya tomaste más confianza con Renji…

Hmp…

Oi, Itachi… has visto a Sakura? Es extraño que no esté con el enano ahora…

Je…- Karin había pasado en esos momentos y había dejado salir un poco de su satisfacción al escuchar que la kunoichi no aparecía-

Salió, no se sentía muy bien que digamos…- Sasuke había notado cómo el sharingan de su hermano se había activado mientras decía eso y volvía a ver a Karin con un gran enfado-, ahora vuelvo…

Qué habrá sucedido?

Sea lo que sea, parece que la zorra de Karin tuvo que ver en ello…

Seguramente, si no entonces Itachi no se habría puesto así…

Sasuke había puesto atención a los recientes hechos, Karin… que Sakura no se sintiera bien… que su hermano se hubiera puesto así… algo no muy bueno había pasado… frunció el seño.

Juugo, Suigetsu, cuiden a Renji un momento…

Dónde…?-no terminó de decirlo, Sasuke ya se había ido siguiendo a su hermano.

Las voces se escuchaban en una habitación, era la sala de estar… se quedó en la penumbra, solamente no necesitaba que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, por su hermano ni se molestaba, él se habría dado cuenta desde el principio…

Con la frentona pelo de chicle?

Sí…

No, nada, solamente tuvimos una pequeña conversación en el tendedero, algo así como ponerla en su lugar…

… en su lugar?

Pero, Itachi, por qué te preocupa tanto eso? No deberías pensar tanto en esa empleaducha…

Sakura no es empleada de nadie en esta casa, es mucha más mujer que tú en todo sentido… sé que has estado inventando que ella y yo tenemos un romance, yo que tú iría escondiendo esa lengua de serpiente que tienes…- ya se iba retirando, entonces se detuvo- mañana el trabajo completo de la casa te tocará a ti, Sakura hizo su parte hoy y tu no… será tu castigo por haberle hecho eso…

Sasuke estaba recostado con el seño un poco fruncido. Itachi pasó y ninguno de los dos se miró, Karin salió y se detuvo un momento. Él cerró los ojos y se dispuso a salir.

Obedecerás la orden aunque berrees toda la noche…

Pe…

Cállate…

_Maldita frentona, ya me las pagará…_

Era tarde, Itachi había cocinado su cena y la de Renji, después de todo cocinar no se le daba tan mal… Sasuke no quiso probar bocado de lo que Karin había preparado y pidieron ramen express. Sakura no había vuelto, se había quedado dormida profundamente después de descargarse en el bosque. Renji ya se había dormido en su cuna, Karin enfadada se había ido a dormir, Suigetsu y Juugo se preparaban para irse a la cama.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el pasillo viendo hacia el cielo, pensaba en lo raro que se sentía al preocuparse por Sakura, la chica últimamente lo había puesto un poco pensativo, extrañaba que le hablara, o que lo viera a los ojos… había estado distante desde que él había vuelto y la forma en que se trataban ella y su hermano le comenzaba a disgustar de una forma que no podía explicar. Itachi se acercó.

Sasuke, necesito que cuides a Renji un momento… es solo por si despierta que no se encuentre solo…

Irás por ella?

Sí… me preocupa que no haya vuelto aún…

…

Itachi se fue rápidamente al bosque, ella estaba tiritando un poco por el frío mientras seguía dormida. Las comisuras de sus párpados estaban enrojecidas por el llanto y las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas se habían secado hacía bastante tiempo.

Se acercó a ella y la alzó por sus piernas y espalda. Con velocidad salió del bosque y llegó caminando a la casa. Entró y se dirigió a su habitación, la que ella ocupaba. Sasuke salía en ese momento de revisar el estado de Renji, encontrando a su hermano con ella en brazos. A sus ojos su estado era un poco deplorable.

Observó cómo entraba a su habitación y la dejaba sobre la cama, le quitaba las botas y corría las cobijas para abrigarla, todo desde la puerta de su habitación. Se fijó entonces en un pequeño portarretratos que había sobre el mueble de la estancia. Se acercó y se sorprendió un poco, era la foto donde aparecían ellos tres con Kakashi. Inconscientemente sonrió, dejó la foto donde estaba y salió de la habitación tras verla. Pudo notar sus párpados enrojecidos… _estabas llorando? Qué fue lo que te dijo, Sakura?... _

Se enfadó con Karin. La había hecho llorar, y ver su imagen así le obligaba a recordar la noche cuando él dejó la aldea, cuando ella le había dicho que lo amaba, cuando ella lloraba…

Al día siguiente ella había despertado con un ardor en los ojos. Sorpresivamente se encontraba en ese cuarto, cubierta por las mantas. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, pero se podía escuchar el canto de las aves. Se recostó para asimilar lo sucedido ayer, ese debía ser un nuevo día… un momento, no había preparado el desayuno de Itachi ni el de Renji! Se disponía a levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió. La luz entró y le pegó con fuerza en los ojos, los cuales tuvo que cerrar casi que del todo.

Poco a poco se fue adaptando a la luminosidad. Itachi había entrado con el desayuno. La miraba atentamente.

Cómo te encuentras…?

Itachi… qué hago aquí?...

Fui por ti al bosque… te habías quedado dormida…

Tú… c-cómo…?

Perdona, cuando me dijiste que saldrías no eras la misma de siempre y me preocupé un poco… pero no te preocupes, solo te seguí para ver dónde ibas, no me quedé… sin embargo, cuando ya era muy tarde y no volvías te fui a buscar…

Entiendo…

Ahora, te sientes mejor?

Un poco, solo me arden los ojos un poco y mi cabeza da vueltas…

Tienes fiebre…- dijo poniéndole el reverso de la mano en la frente- parece que quedarte dormida allí no te hizo muy bien…

A-a-achú…!- se tapó con las manos el estornudo, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas-…

Tienes gripe…

Sasuke se detuvo frente a la puerta con Renji en brazos, entró despacio, ella notó su presencia y se incomodó un poco, pero nada que se pudiera notar. El chico estiraba sus brazos hacia ella, por lo que Sasuke tuvo que acercarse y dejarle en brazos de Sakura sin decir palabra. Se quedó allí unos segundos viendo la imagen de cómo el chico le tocaba los párpados un poco hinchados y enrojecidos y después se abrazaba a ella. Y ella a él con ternura. Después se encaminó hacia la salida.

Oye, Sasuke… por casualidad sabes preparar el especial de mamá contra las gripes?

Hmp… para qué?

Sakura se enfermó…

Hmp…- sonreía-

… es lo mismo que yo pienso?

Que Karin tendrá más trabajo por unos días? Sí, creo que sí…- salió hacia la cocina- ya lo preparo…

Hmp…

Que ella tendrá más trabajo?

Es su castigo por haberte dicho lo que te haya hecho daño, y por no cumplir con sus obligaciones en la casa, como todos los demás… originalmente era solo por hoy, pero ya que estás enferma…

_Así que era eso… kyaaa! Tómalo perra… sin embargo eso no me quita la depre…_

Fin de Flashback


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo VII**_

_Lo que sucede es que no quiero tener problemas con tu amante… me costó mucho aceptarlo, tuve que usar de todo mi autocontrol para no llorar cada vez que pensaba en ello… que él tuviera sexo con ella me hería, me hería pensar en sus besos, sus manos… en todo… y ahora que ya me hice a la idea vienes tú y me pides que cocine para ti… pero yo solo puedo decirte que le avises a ella, porque yo quiero ser feliz con solo que me ayudes a cocinar, eso me bastará para sobrevivir un poco más en esta cárcel…_ sería mejor así…- dijo con cierta firmeza-… mañana me levantaré temprano para el desayuno y luego hacer las compras temprano, es mejor así ya que hay poca gente en el mercado y los ingredientes son más frescos… _qué lindo te ves sonrojado…_ ya es tarde, buenas noches, Sasuke-kun…

Sí… _le tiene miedo a Karin? Será por lo de aquella vez? La verdad creo que será mejor que se lo diga, no me gustaría verla en ese estado nuevamente… _

La noche pasó con cierta paz. Sasuke veía el techo de su habitación… _onii-san dice que es sencillo, pero me costó hablarle, y lo peor es que me sonrojaba a cada segundo, espero que no lo haya notado… sin embargo su presencia ha traído cierta paz a esta casa… su voz cambió, ya no es chillona y molesta como antes, ahora es más… cómo lo explico?... ni idea, pero tiene una hermosa voz… espero que Karin no comience con sus berrinches mañana, estoy de bastante buen humor como para soportarla a ella todo el día… Sakura…quisiera que volvieras a sonreír como lo hacías antes…_

En la otra habitación…_me habló, lo hizo, no me ignoró… pero sigue sin hablar mucho… le dirá a ella que ahora seré yo quien cocine para él? Lo hará?, no estoy segura… solo sé que se ve muy guapo cuando se sonroja… jaja, es divertido verlo esconder la cara cuando le sucede… se ve muy tímido… será así en la cama?... dios, no, otra vez no, mejor no sigo pensando en él, no quiero pensar en eso…_

El sol apuntó las seis de la mañana y ella abrió los ojos, tomó una ducha, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina. Comenzó un día como cualquier otro, puso la cafetera a funcionar y en una olla un poco de agua a calentar para el biberón del enano. En la alacena no había pan, se preocupó un poco, entonces se dio la vuelta para ir a comprar un poco, encontró a un Sasuke entrando y en su mano llevaba pan recién comprado.

No había pan…-dijo mostrándoselo mientras lo ponía sobre el mueble-, también traje huevos, jamón, tomates, pimienta y cebolla…

Eso deja claro qué será el desayuno…-dijo con voz queda pero sorprendida-… no pensé que estuvieras despierto…

Habías dicho temprano…

…

Yo haré los huevos, prepara lo demás…-tomó la iniciativa-

Hai…

Se sorprendió que él supiera cocinar, _qué baka soy, se supone que si vives solo deberías saber cocinar, no? Cómo no se me ocurrió que él supiera cocinar? _mientras su Inner montaba fiesta_shannaro! Esto es lo máximo!_, cortaba el pan en rodajas, los colocó en una bandeja y se dispuso a preparar el biberón…

Itachi despertó y se acercó a la cuna, su hijo seguía durmiendo, aunque sabía que dentro de poco se iría desperezando con sus pequeñas manitas. Dios, cómo lo amaba…! El pequeño respondió a las predicciones de su padre, mientras éste lo alzaba con cuidado… cuando llegaron a la cocina se sorprendió. Aunque para sus adentros sonrió. Su hermanito cocinaba mientras Sakura-chan probaba la temperatura del biberón.

Buenos días…

Hola Itachi… hola Renji…

Hmp…

Itachi se sentó con su hijo a la mesa. El chico había llevado un peluchito con el que jugaba y se reía. Sakura le pasó el biberón a Itachi, quien lo tomó y le comenzó a dar de comer, mientras ella servía en jarritas el café y las colocaba en la mesa, junto con la bandeja con el pan en rodajas. Sasuke por otra parte terminaba el platillo, lo dividía y los colocaba en platitos para luego ponerlos en la mesa.

Se sienta a comer con ellos, los demás estaban sorprendidos de que cocinara tan bien… aunque a Itachi se le hizo un poco conocido el estilo del sabor…

Humm, Sasuke, por casualidad aprendiste a cocinar con el libro de mamá…?

Sí… fue lo primero que busqué antes de irme a vivir al apartamento…

… está bueno…

Digo lo mismo…

Hmp…

Suigetsu se había levantado temprano, escuchó ruidos en la cocina y fue a ver… se encontró a los cuatro terminando de desayunar.

Uh? No comerás con nosotros Sasuke?

No, la cosa que prepara Karin no se puede llamar comida… parece que recibió mucha instrucción de Orochimaru y Kabuto…

Je, en eso tienes razón… bueno, provecho!

Gracias…- dijeron los otros, Sasuke solo dijo un típico hmp-

Se fue a dar una ducha larga, seamos realistas, el tipo es de agua…

Bien, Itachi te gusta el ohagi?

Claro… eso harás?

Sí… a ti Sasuke?

No me gustan los dulces de aquí…

Ah…_demonios! yo quería que probara más mi comida!!_

…pero me gustan los que son occidentales, los pasteles en especial…

Occidentales? Dónde los probaste?

Viajé un tiempo para darme un descanso con Orochimaru, estar encerrado allí me tenía enfermo…

Hmp… y qué tal son? Yo solo he probado los helados…

En serio? Dónde?

En el país de la luna… en Akatsuki no había mucho qué hacer por ese entonces, así que tomé parte de mi presupuesto y me dispuse a viajar…

De dónde sacaban la paga?

Kakuzu era el tesorero, y era cazarrecompensas, así que su trabajo se trasladó a ser su posición en la organización… realmente era útil, cada miembro recibía un 8% y luego un 8.1%, lo cual equivalía a unos dos millones de ryou por cada misión de Kakuzu, así que mi presupuesto mensual era de un total de quince millones…

Quince…

Obviamente no los gasté todos y he ido acumulando lo que recibía más los intereses… eso me deja una pequeña fortuna de un billón de ryou…

Sakura casi escupe el café. Sasuke cerró los ojos y tomó un sorbo del suyo.

Hmp… es bastante dinero…

Tu organización también hizo lo mismo, no Sasuke?

Sí…

Entonces cuánto dinero has acumulado en estos años?

180 mil millones… solo éramos cuatro…

Cierto, menos personas más dinero… es un buen negocio… qué clase de gente atrapaban?

Por sucios ladrones y asesinos eran 20 millones, ninjas de alto rango y nuke-nin peligrosos 80 millones, y algún que otro Akatsuki 200 millones…

Hmm, espero que mi cabeza no haya estado entre tus planes…

Hmp, la tuya valía 450 millones… eso no es nada…

… teme…

Sakura estaba aturdida por las cantidades de dinero que sus oídosescuchaban_…hmmm y yo que con dificultades recibo 100 mil por misión…qué deprimente…__, sin embargo ahora solo deberé buscar algún libro de postres occidentales y así cocinar para Sasuke-kun…!!! _

Se levantó con la intención de lavar los trastos mientras ellos seguían conversando.

Sasuke, dime, cómo vas con ese asuntito…?

Pues, es un poco complicado… pero creo que puedo adaptarme… sin embargo tomará mucho tiempo antes de ganar la confianza suficiente como para dar otro paso…

Tómatelo con calma, si fueras más rápido de seguro se asustaría y creería que tus intenciones son otras…

Sin embargo aún debo descubrir qué es realmente lo que siento…

Eso no es tan difícil, con el tiempo a su lado te darás cuenta… a veces las pequeñas cosas son las que más valen…

Hmp…

En eso entró Karin, quien frunció el seño al ver a Sakura. Pero ésta ya estaba terminando su trabajo, así que salió con prisa de la cocina. Itachi se levantó y se fue a bañar a su hijo con ayuda de Sakura. Sasuke se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho su hermano, _las cosas más pequeñas a veces son las que más valen…estar con ella en la cocina es algo pequeño, pero supongo que eso la haría sentir mejor, eso se traduciría a más confianza… para luego acercarme un poco más… sin embargo necesito mucho tiempo…hmp…_

Sasuke, qué te parecen unos panqueques para desayunar?

Ya desayuné…

Eh? Cómo?

Ya escuchaste… Sakura seguirá cocinando para mí, tú solo prepara lo tuyo y lo de Juugo y Suigetsu… no es necesario que te molestes por mí…

_Esa zorra…_y se puede saber por qué ella es quien seguirá cocinando para ti?

Hmp, porque yo se lo pedí expresamente…

Tú… se lo pediste…?

Acaso no escuchaste?...- se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo- no te metas con ella, solo hace lo que yo le pedí, eso no te incumbe…

**Este fue…un poco…raro… al menos para mí…**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo VIII**_

Renji se divertía pringando un poco de agua mientras ella lo bañaba. El padre los observaba con tranquilidad sentado en un banco dentro del mismo baño. Ella tomó la toalla y con ella lo envolvió, secándole la cara y el pelo cuidadosamente, luego el resto de su cuerpecito. Por último lo envolvió nuevamente y se lo entregó a su padre.

Hoy lo vestirás tú, debo ir por ingredientes para el almuerzo y el postre… y a lo mejor compre un libro…

Un libro de recetas de postres occidentales…?

…… yo…

Jajaja, tranquila… entiendo que estés feliz… también me alegra que él haya vuelto a hablarte…

… bueno… la verdad es que sí …

Hmp…

Ella salió, en el camino se encontró con Naruto y Sai, quienes se ofrecieron a acompañarla en sus compras. Mientras hablaban de cómo iban sus vidas.

Oye, Sakura-chan… el teme sigue ignorándote?

Uh? Sasuke? No… ya no…

En serio? Si decías que seguía haciéndolo de fijo lo habría ido a buscar para romperle esa cara de autosufi-lo-que-sea-dattebayo…!

Naruto, no querrás decir autosuficiencia?

Ah, ehh, sí, eso…

Y cuéntenme, chicos, qué tal van sus vidas?

Ehmm, pues la verdad no muy bien… he estado entrenando con Kakashi-sensei pero me dice que ya no puede hacer más por mí ya que superé su nivel… así que me la he pasado pensando…

Pensando? Tú piensas?

Teme!!

Jajaja, ya, cálmate Naruto, en qué has estado pensando?

Pues…en…

Por qué no se lo dices de una vez? Ha estado pensando en cómo acercarse más a Hyuuga Hinata-san…

QUÉÉ!? Naruto…! Tú…

No me mires así-dattebayo…… oye, Sakura… tú crees que Hinata sienta algo por mí?

Hmm, déjame pensar… se pone roja y le cuesta respirar cada vez que te ve… sí yo creo que le gustas…mucho…

Oye, Naruto, pero no irás directamente a decirlo de esa forma, no?

Ah? Por qué no?

Vamos Naruto, no seas baka, si fueras a decirle que ande contigo así como si nada es posible que la mates de la sorpresa…

Uh, cierto… por cierto, Sai, cómo sabes a qué velocidad ir en esos casos?

Uhm? Lo leí en un libro… pero sigo sin entender mucho…

Dobe …

Sigues leyendo esos libros…?

…

Entonces, cómo debería decírselo?

Aún no se lo digas… solo invítala a comer si la llegas a topar en la calle…

Eso es todo?

Empieza ganando su confianza, cuando ella se sienta más acostumbrada a tu presencia y no se ponga tan roja ni se desmaye entonces puedes comenzar a invitarla a ir al cine, o a otras actividades… pero, oye naruto, no vayas a ser tan animal como para invitarla a comer todos los días…

Uh, por qué no?

Baka, eso le podría causar un daño nervioso…

En resumen, deja que el tiempo pase, que no sea tan monótono…

Humm…

Ah, sabes qué Naruto? Me acabas de inspirar y ya sé qué cocinaré hoy… ramen!

Y habrá postre?

Sí, ohagi…

Oye, Sakura-chan, por qué no nos invitas algún día a comer?

No sería tan mala idea…

… no sé… lo haría si siguiera viviendo en mi casa, pero como vivo con ellos no sabría decirte si querrán visitas… por ahora quiero aprovechar que Sasuke-kun está de buenas…

Uh? A qué te refieres?

Pues… que me.. ayuda a cocinar……

QUÉÉÉ?! Desde cuándo el teme cocina?

Ni idea, pero hoy preparó el desayuno y estaba estupendo…

Hummm…

Mira Naruto, allí está Hinata-san…

Ah?! Dónde?- la vio a lo lejos…-

Es tu oportunidad, Naruto… -dijo ella con una sonrisa-

Sí, gracias Sakura-chan!- la abrazó alzándola y dando una vuelta, plasmó un beso en su mejilla, luego la dejó y se fue corriendo donde la chica de ojos perlados…-

Vaya que está entusiasmado…

Sí … ahora qué harás?

Iré a mi casa, debo pensar en unas cosas… bueno, adios…

Sí…

El chico se alejó y ella continuó con sus compras. La noticia de que Naruto buscara a Hinata le agradaba en lo más profundo. Así que con una gran sonrisa en su cara regresó a la villa Uchiha para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo.

Sasuke había terminado su entrenamiento un poco antes, explicándole a su hermano que debía ayudarle a cocinar a Sakura si quería que ella preparara su comida… a lo cual su hermano se rió por lo bajo. Ella aún no había llegado, pero no tardó en hacerlo, y lo encontró en la cocina sentado a la mesa con una jarra con agua y recién bañado.

El libro de postres occidentales estaba en una bolsa aparte, así que fue rápidamente a su habitación y lo dejó escondido bajo la cama. Cuando volvió Sasuke había registrado las bolsas para ver los ingredientes. Su expresión era indefinida.

Ramen?

Sí… por?

No…nada…

Uh…

Qué hago?

Hmmm, podrías preparar los tallarines… mientras yo hago todo lo demás…

Hmp… eso es algo que no sé…

Entonces yo los haré…

…dónde aprendiste?

…Naruto, Chouji y yo hicimos una misión para ayudar al viejo Ichirakus a salvar a su hija de unos ryo-nin, era un reto para preparar un ramen nuevo, como sus manos estaban muy lastimadas de tanto intentar hacer unos tallarines nuevos entonces nosotros tuvimos que aprender y hacerlos por él…

… _se lo digo o no?..._hmmm, enséñame a prepararlos…

Hablas en serio?

Sí…

Uhm, está bien… entonces almorzaremos un poco más tarde…

No será necesario…-tenía el sharingan activado-

Hmm, eso es trampa…, yo tuve que aprender con mi esfuerzo…

Hmp…

Ella preparó antes que nada la comida del bebé, luego dejó haciendo el caldo y las carnes que llevaría. Mientras eso se cocía le explicaba a Sasuke el procedimiento y los ingredientes. Él estaba en silencio escuchando sus palabras, mientras con su sharingan grababa todo, luego lo ponían en práctica bajo su supervisión. Al fin el almuerzo estuvo. Olía realmente bien. El entrenamiento y la preparación de los tallarines habían hecho más notable el vacío estomacal de Sasuke, a quien sus intestinos traicionaron con un rugido alto y profundo.

…

Jajaja… ya casi está…

Hmp…

Itachi entró con su hijo, atraídos por el olor.

Vaya, realmente huele a Ichirakus… nunca habías hecho ramen aquí… además se te ve muy feliz… qué te inspiró?

Naruto…

Naruto?

Es que quiere acercarse a Hinata… y me pidió algunos consejos…

Hyuuga Hinata-san? Qué clase de consejos…?- preguntó haciéndole una mirada a Sasuke para que pusiera atención a ello-

Pues… sobre cómo acercarse a una chica… con qué velocidad si no es alguien con quien usualmente se comparten algunas cosas, y qué hacer…

Entiendo… podrías darnos un ejemplo? Digamos si es una chica con la que se tiene poco contacto…

Bueno, las chicas somos detallistas, así que si se está empezando se debe ir despacio, primero podrían ser salidas a comer si la topas por la calle, otras podrían ser hablar de vez en cuando… cosas que hagan crecer la confianza entre ambos y que se vayan acostumbrando a la presencia del otro…

Detalles pequeños?

Sí, si llegas de una vez con un ramo de rosas uno se quedaría como un poco asustada…

Y personalmente qué preferirías tú?

Yo? Yo… a mi me gustaría conocerlo antes, hablar de vez en cuando y hacer algo agradable y entretenido… haces muchas preguntas, Itachi… jaja, por qué tanta curiosidad?

Jaja, no es nada, solamente quería saber cómo es que piensan las mujeres al comienzo de una relación… ya estuve con dos en mi vida y nunca supe si lo que había hecho estuvo bien y acorde con sus ideales…

Es muy atento de tu parte…

Hum, otra pregunta, podrías decirnos algo que a las chicas les guste en especial?

Etto… nos gusta que si nos arreglamos para ver a alguien, que lo note y que nos lo haga saber… pero sería más lindo si viniera directamente de esa persona… que no tenga miedo…

_Como si fuera tan fácil…_- pensaba Sasuke mientras escuchaba con atención disimulada todo cuanto ella decía-

Me suena justo… mmm, este ramen está bueno, Sakura…

Qué tal están los tallarines? _sí que cambia de tema rápido…_

Mm, están buenos… tú los hiciste?

Hmp…

Hoy aprendió…

Karin había llegado a hacer el almuerzo al rato. Ninguno le devolvió la mirada, estaban muy contentos hablando de quién sabe qué. Juugo y Suigetsu entraron y se unieron a la conversación. No hacía falta decirlo para darse cuenta de que envidiaban la comida de la que los demás disfrutaban. Entonces Sakura se puso en pie y se dirigió al horno. Sacó tres platitos pequeños, dos con ohagi y uno con un triangulito de pastel occidental que había logrado encontrar en una panadería poco común… les sirvió el pastel a Sasuke, quien se quedó un poco sorprendido y el otro de ohagi para Itachi. El que sobraba era de ella.

Ohagi… qué rico… arigatou Sakura!

Por nada…

Hmp…_no me lo creo… es muy inesperado…!_

Cuando terminaron con lo suyo, los demás se sentaron a comer lo que Karin había preparado, Sakura lavó con prisa lo de ellos y salió de la cocina. No sabía si había sido muy inesperado darle ese gusto a Sasuke, en cualquier caso pronto lo averiguaría.

_Dos semanas después…_

Sakura, parece que te buscan fuera…

Uh? Quién podría ser?- dijo y se fue a recibir la visita-

Naruto la esperaba un poco desesperado. Ella abrió la puerta y lo encontró sorprendida. Mientras él la convencía de irse a caminar con ella al parque para hablar, Sasuke era llamado por su hermano para ir a espiarlos…

Qué hacemos en un árbol?

Es hora de poner a nuestra conveniencia el talento Uchiha…- activó su sharingan, Sasuke lo imitó-, copiaremos la conversación que Sakura y Naruto-kun sostienen…

Es otra forma de informarme, no?

Hmp…

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, no se habían percatado de la presencia de dos pares de ojos rojos vigilando uno a cada uno.

Y, cómo te fue con Hinata?

De maravilla Sakura-chan… venía a darte las gracias…

Hm, si era solo eso me lo habrías podido decir en otro momento… estaba a punto de ir a mi habitación a leer un libro que compré hace unas semanas…

Uh, en realidad no era solamente eso a lo que venía… es sobre Sai…

Sai? Qué sucede con él…?

Pues… se supone que no te lo debo decir, pero es que al baka le gustas mucho y me pidió que te dijera que si no le podías prestar un poco más de atención para facilitarle las cosas…

Naruto, eres muy bocón, sabías? Pareces esos sapos que conjuras de vez en cuando……

Oye, no me compares con ellos! Ese no es el caso, solo te dije lo que sentía Sai para que supieras el por qué, además de que no sabía de qué otra forma pedirte ese favor…

Yo… no sé qué decir…

Vamos, Sakura-chan… dale una oportunidad! No es tan mal chico, ya lo conocemos…! Además…-pensó con más detenimiento- lo de Sasuke… pues se supone que estabas intentando olvidarte de él, no?

Yo…- bajó la mirada, el tema de Sasuke siempre la entristecía un poco-… aún no lo consigo… menos estando con él todos los días…

Yo opino que esa es razón más que suficiente para que aceptes a Sai… por lo menos una salida y a ver qué… de esa forma te entretienes y dejas de pensar en Sasuke por un rato…

Tú crees?

Eso pienso, en todos estos años pensar en él solo te ha hecho daño… y la verdad Sai me parece un idiota, pero si le das un sí sería un idiota con suerte… no tomes la decisión ya… bueno, me voy a ver cómo va Kakashi-sensei con la recuperación…

Mándale saludos de mi parte…

Sí…

Enterró su cara entre sus manos, Naruto la había puesto a pensar… a lo lejos en la rama de un árbol el interior de Sasuke estaba a punto de estallar de furia, pero también de miedo y de otro sentimiento que no podía reconocer…era dolor? Culpa? O ambos mezclados?

Con el sharingan habían reproducido al tiempo la conversación, escuchando de sus bocas cada una de las palabras que se decían los amigos. Itachi lo miraba con sus ojos en estado normal para luego volver su mirada hacia el vacío.

_Demonios, esto no puede estar sucediendo… ya tenía el camino asegurado con solo que el dobe de Naruto se fuera tras Hinata…y ahora aparece este idiota…! Demonios! Ella, qué hará? Qué dirás Sakura? _Qué hago?- dijo en un susurro un poco interrumpido por el miedo- nii-san, qué hago?

No sabía que tendrías un rival… esto se complicó más de lo que pensé… tendrás que pasar más tiempo con ella, algo que haga a Sai notar que debería desistir en sus intentos…

Yo tengo una mejor idea…-los hermanos volvieron a ver instantáneamente pero sin mucha sorpresa-

Ya me preguntaba cuándo ibas a salir, Hyuuga Neji…

Llevabas un buen rato viendo lo que hacíamos…

No puedo negar que era interesante ver cómo dos de las personas más frías de Konoha se prestaban para espiar conversaciones privadas…

Hmp…, espero que esto no salga de aquí…

No soy chismoso…

Dijiste que tenías una mejor idea… de qué se trata?

El pasar más tiempo con ella no hará que la herida que le causaste sane… debiste verla pedirle ayuda a Naruto para que te trajera de vuelta, ese fue su nuevo sueño, verte… además deberías tener en cuenta de que Sai se parece un poco a ti físicamente… Sakura cumplirá los 19 años dentro de unos días… para ser más exactos, el martes que viene… tú verás si aprovechas o no la ocasión…

… a qué viene tanta amabilidad?

Es sencillo, ver la expresión de frustración, miedo y debilidad que tenías hace unos instantes me hizo pensar que tal vez podrías cambiar de actitud… solo eso… además, los que la conocemos bien, llevamos tiempo esperando que ella recupere esa sonrisa genuina que tenía antes de que te fueras…

Dicho esto, se marchó tranquilamente dándoles la espalda. Sasuke se debatía si en golpearlo o no por haberle dicho esa traducción de su mirada… a lo que Itachi se reía para sus adentros… _jaja, era cierto, otouto… te veías tan asustado…jaja_

Al llegar la noche, muchos se encontraban en silencio durante la cena. Ella pensaba en lo que Naruto le había dicho horas antes, y Sasuke se sentía morir de miedo y frustración por dentro. Itachi por otra parte solo seguía con su semblante tranquillo y afable. Llegada la hora Itachi se marchó diciendo un buenas noches con su hijo dormido en brazos. Sasuke no tenía palabras qué expresar, esperó a que ella se marchara con un buenas noches un poco raro y luego se fue tras un rato de permanecer más en silencio con sus puños claramente apretados.

_Hoy es viernes… solo tengo tres días…! Es muy poco tiempo para mí!!! Demonios! Qué hago?!?!? No lo entiendo… que el cocinar con ella no le hace feliz? Qué he estado haciendo? O me tardé mucho en dar el otro paso? NO LO SÉ! NO SÉ DE ESTAS COSAS!!!!!_

Se levantó con la cabeza gacha y se dirigió hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras de él. Mientras se lavaba los dientes (perfectamente alineados, blancos… XD) y realizaba sus necesidades fisiológicas intentaba relajar su mente, esperando que mañana fuera un nuevo día para hacer bien las cosas.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo IX**_

No podía dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas después de haberse despertado sudoroso por la pesadilla que su mente había acontecido. Una hora había pasado lentamente desde eso, así que resignado se levantó, se vistió con un kimono negro con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda sobre sus bóxers y salió al pasillo hacia la cocina. Encendió las luces y puso agua a hervir junto con una bolsita de té de dormir. Esperó a que estuviera y se sentó a la mesa con la tetera y un vaso a beberlo tranquilamente.

No podía dormir. Se sentía apresada entre dos fuerzas, por una parte su corazón gritaba que Sasuke era su rey, por el otro su mente buscaba escapar de la idea de su corazón para buscar a otro dueño, uno que probablemente fuera Sai… quería dormir, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba con toda su alma, quería escapar de la presión que tanto la atormentaba… se puso en pie de un salto, se vistió con un kimono rosa que su madre le había regalado antes de irse a la aldea de la Arena y salió del cuarto para despejar su mente.

Tampoco puedes dormir?

No esperaba encontrarte aquí… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza…

Estamos igual…

Quieres hablar de eso? Digo, a lo mejor te ayuda a despejarte…

Hmp… no sé qué hacer… debo tomar una serie de acciones que influyen en el futuro del clan y en mí para poder vivir feliz el resto de mi vida y tengo una fecha límite para ello… y tú? _Si tan solo supieras…_

Yo…

Quieres té?

Ah, claro, gracias… - se adelantó y se sentó frente a él con un vaso, se sirvió té y tomó un sorbo-…

Y bien?

Yo, estoy en un dilema…

Explícate… si quieres…

Has estado alguna vez en la situación de que tu corazón te dice algo y tu mente te dice todo lo contrario?...

…_créeme, este es uno de esos momentos…_es posible…

…

Mañana… no cocines…

Uh? Por qué?

Vamos donde Ichirakus…

… no sé qué decir… es un cambio muy repentino…

Es que… tengo tiempo de no ir allá…

Hmm, de acuerdo…

El tiempo transcurrió y el té comenzaba su efecto sedante. Ambos lo notaron y se despidieron nuevamente para irse a dormir, esta vez un poco más tranquilos.

El amanecer hizo su aparición, a las ocho horas se levantaron los habitantes de la casa Uchiha. Lejos de allí, en un destartalado y realmente desordenado apartamento, un chico rubio con ojos azulados continuaba su sueño en el cual aparecía una peli-azul de ojos perlados y cuyas mejillas se enrojecían al decir su nombre… el chico sonreía como nunca…

El día inició como cualquier otro. El trío de Taka se marchó a su entrenamiento matutino, lo mismo que los hermanos. Mientras Sakura quedaba al cuidado del pequeño Renji.

Por allí de las diez comenzó a preparar el almuerzo de Itachi y su hijo, lo terminaba a las once y media. Entonces se metió a darse una ducha, y cuando salió él ya había llegado y esperaba para entrar a hacer lo mismo después de su entrenamiento.

Ella se fue a vestir, utilizaba una enagua azul oscuro con una camisa roja de mangas amarillo claro y un cuellito un poco alto, su habitual vestimenta de un día sin actividades ninja. Mientras él se vestía con un sencillo pantalón negro y una camisa negra sin cuello y con el símbolo a la espalda, como todo buen Uchiha (jejeje), ella le avisaba que saldría a comer fuera con Sasuke a Itachi, pero que sin embargo su almuerzo y el de Renji estaban listos.

Vas fuera?

Sí, a Sasuke le dio por que fuéramos a Ichirakus…

Entiendo…_jeje otouto, interesante…_entonces pasadlo bien…

Arigatou

Sasuke salió al rato y se reunieron en la entrada, ella no había esperado casi nada. Él era rápido.

_Kyaaa! Sigue con el pelo mojado y chorreando gotas de agua por el duchazo! Qué guapooo, sexyyy! Shannaro! _

Hmp…

Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento de hoy?

Bien…

_Demonios, su vocabulario es taaan amplio…es frustrante…!_

_Hmp, se ve bien con ese atuendo…_

_Se sonrojó!! Kami, este día se está volviendo muy corto!_

_Se lo digo? Había dicho que las chicas gustaban de poca cosa… mierda, el problema es que esa "poca cosa" es realmente difícil de pronunciar….! Kuso! 5, 4, 3, 2,….1? mierda…. _Sakura…

_Me hablaaa! _sí, Sasuke?

T-te ves bien…

Ah, gracias… tú también…_KYAAAAA! SHANNARO! KAMI, ARIGATOU!!!!!me derritooo!_

….

El viejo Ichirakus se sorprendió al ver a las dos personas que entraban en su pequeño local y tomaban asiento.

Vaya, vaya, chico, hacía mucho no te veía por aquí…

Hmp…

Sakura-san, un gusto verla de nuevo, me extraña no verla con Naruto y Kakashi…

Cierto, Sakura-san, hace mucho no venías…

Jaja, he tenido qué hacer… Ayame-san, viejo…

Bien, y qué van a pedir?

Pues…

Pide lo que sea, yo invito…

Oh, Arigatou, Sasuke-kun…

_Hmp, ahí está, otra vez el -kun, ya me hacía falta escucharlo…!_

Entonces, yo quiero un especial miso con cerdo…

A la orden!

Yo… quiero dos, uno miso y otro especial sencillo con cerdo…

Como diga el señorito…!

Ne, Sasuke-kun… por qué quisiste venir hoy a este sitio precisamente? y… por qué conmigo?

…por qué te extraña?

No es normal en ti…

…ni tú ni Naruto me conocen realmente, solo saben datos sueltos, solo quería que me conocieras un poco…

…tú…

…escucha, quisiera que me acompañaras luego…

…está bien…_kyaaa! Qué tierno es!!! Esta oportunidad no la dejo pasar, shannaro!_

Su orden, jóvenes…

Arigatou, viejo…

Tienes hambre hoy, Sasuke-kun…

El entrenamiento fue duro…

Ah, ya veo…_antes había dicho que estaba bien…_bueno, Itadakimasu!

Hmp, Itadakimasu…

Sasuke terminó su primer tazón rápidamente, pero educadamente. Sakura mientras apenas iba por la mitad del suyo. Cuando ella terminó Sasuke tomaba pacientemente su segundo tazón, ella pidió una orden de Naruto.

Comían tranquilamente, juntos, cuando entraron Sai, Naruto, Kakashi y Tenzô.

Vaya… no esperaba verlos aquí…_al menos no juntos…_

Kakashi-sensei!

Hmp…

TEME!

Cállate, usuratonkashi, gritas mucho…

U-su-ra-ton… teme volviste a ser el mismo-dattebayo!!- se le tiró encima-

Suéltame… usuratonkashi!

Naruto baka! No ves que está comiendo!?!- golpe para Naruto-

Itai Sakura-chan!

Sai miraba en silencio toda la escena, entonces se acercó cordialmente, aunque no de buena gana, estirando una mano.

Uchiha Sasuke-kun… ya nos conocimos una vez…

Hmp, sí, hola- ignoró la mano tendida y continuó comiendo-_este idiota, cómo se atreve?!_

Bueno… Sakura, crees que podríamos hablar más tarde?

Ah… no, Sai, lo siento… ya me comprometí por hoy… quizás otro día, vale?

Entiendo, claro, otro día entonces…- sin que ella notara, le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Sasuke, quien lo miró amenazante con el sharingan-…

Y cómo se encuentra, Kakashi-sensei?

Hmmm, mejor, pero mi carrera ya va terminando…

La vieja no lo quiere dejar luchar en contra de Akatsuki…- dijo Naruto apesadumbrado-

Entiendo…

Hace bien- la voz fría de Sasuke resonó en el silencio mientras se ponía en pie para pagar la cuenta-…

Pero qué dices teme?!

Piénsalo usuratonkashi, no puede estar a su nivel… suena cruel, pero es lo mejor…

Teme!

No, Naruto, Sasuke tiene razón, yo no puedo pelear contra ellos como ustedes, mi nivel ya no es el mismo, solo sería una carga…

Sensei…

Hmp… nos vamos, Sakura?

Hai, adiós, Naruto, Sai, sensei… Yamato-taichou…

Se fueron caminando mientras los demás les veían con curiosidad.

Tenías razón, sempai, nuestra generación ya quedó atrás… esos chicos solo tienen 18 años y ya son tan fuertes como el enemigo…

Sí… pero quién creería que Sasuke cambiara tanto? Se ha convertido en el Uchiha más poderoso de todos los tiempos…_pero mira que amenazar a Sai con el sharingan solo por pedirle a Sakura que hablaran… no conocía esa faceta de celos__…_

Caminaban hablando de vez en cuando, entonces pasaron por el lado del parque. Él se detuvo de repente, ella se extrañó un poco. Miraba con ojos de cierta admiración los árboles de cerezo floreados, y de ellos caían muchos pétalos hasta cubrir el pasto.

Haru no Sakura, eh? Hmp- sonreía- florecer de cerezo de primavera, _qué adecuado…_

Sasuke…-kun…_KAMI! Está sonriendoooo!_

Sakura… ven…- dijo con suavidad-

Le siguió atónita por su sonrisa. Se sentaron en el pasto cubierto de pétalos rosas, mientras otros caían sobre ellos lentamente por la brisa. Veían hacia el lago, en él se reflejaba un atardecer increíble.

Mi papá me enseñó el Goukakyou no jutsu en ese lago cuando tenía ocho…apenas había entrado a la academia…

_Sasuke-kun…_

Era alguien con muchas responsabilidades, nunca tenía tiempo para juegos, para eso estaban mamá e Itachi…

Ocho?

Sí, soy un año mayor que tú o Naruto… mi padre atrasó mi ingreso aludiendo a que aún no estaba preparado…

Hmm, con razón eras un genio…_tiene casi 20…_

Hmp, no, yo tuve que crear ese talento, el genio era mi hermano, solo a él mi padre prestaba atención, yo tuve que esforzarme… el Goukakyou es eso exactamente, si no lo logras a una temprana edad no eres merecedor del símbolo en tu espalda… Itachi lo logró a la primera, mi padre siempre le recordaba eso como lo esperaba de mi hijo; yo no, tuve que practicar por una semana día y noche, lloviera o no, para lograrlo… y entonces me lo dijo… la única vez que lo hizo…

Ella no lo había notado, pero entonces lo vio. Las pequeñas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas mientras él intentaba esconderlo. _Sasuke-kun, te amo…_, tomó su cara sorprendida por el contacto, le secó las lágrimas y lo abrazó con firmeza. Él titubeó, escondió su cara entre su hombro y su cuello, correspondiendo al abrazo con suavidad.

No sé por qué me has contado todo esto, pero… me encanta que me dejes conocerte… cuando estés seguro permíteme conocerte un poco más…- le susurró al oído-…_abrazas muy bien…_

_Sakura…_

Pasó un buen rato cuando se dieron cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban, así que él la soltó casi instantáneamente y ella se separó, ambos viendo hacia lados opuestos.

Ya era casi de noche, ambos volvían un poco-bastante callados hacia la residencia Uchiha. Llegarían a preparar la cena…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo X**_

_En Ichirakus…_

Oye Hinata…

S-sí, Naruto-kun?

Tú… querrías venir conmigo a la fiesta de Sakura?

T-tú qu-quieres que y-yo vaya con-contigo?-

Sí, verás, es que yo…me la paso muy bien contigo… bueno, qué dices?

Y-yo… cl-claro Naruto-kun!- se le lanzó encima y cayeron de la silla- oh, p-perdón Naruto-kun….!

Itai, Hinata… no te juntes con Sakura-chan, sí?- dijo dolido por la fuerza del golpe-

Todos estaban dormidos, en paz… ella soñaba con su sonrisa y su suave abrazo, él, pues… con el perfume de su piel, su respiración en su hombro y su tacto… lo cual le provocaba cierta necesidad de probar sus labios y su piel… y una cosa llevaba a la otra, así Sasuke terminó con una potente erección que satisfacía inconscientemente con los roces de sus sábanas…

Temprano en la mañana se dio cuenta de su amiguito bien despierto (_ni qué amiguito, es un amigooote!_) por segunda vez, dado que las sábanas estaban húmedas… un sonrojo exagerado cubrió sus mejillas, saltó de la cama y arrancó las sábanas haciéndolas un puño, salió corriendo de la habitación en bóxers y unos pantalones al hombro mientras con sus manos sostenía las sábanas a la altura correcta para que no se notara su…ejemm…

Según él, tan temprano en la mañana no debería haber nadie despierto. Pero se dio cuenta de su equivocación cuando se topó de frente a su hermano en el pasillo… se detuvieron. Ninguno dijo nada al principio, un rubor se extendía por las mejillas del hermano menor.(N/A: jajaja, seamos realistas, no hay nada como ver al gran Uchiha Sasuke ser torturado por sus propias hormonas de adolescente!!!!jajajaja)

No me mires así, es la primera vez que me sucede…

Debería tener cámara fotográfica…

Cállate…

No bajará así no más, deberás terminarlo, ya sabes a qué me refiero…

Y si no funciona?

Funcionará… solo piensa que es ella quien lo hace…

pervertido

hmp, no queda de otra, y yo que tú lo hago con la regadera bien abierta, no creo que quieras ser escuchado…

te estás burlando de mí…

jajaja, date prisa que ahorita despiertan…

tsk!

Sin decir más corrió al baño, se desnudó tras cerrar bien la puerta con seguro, abrió la regadera y comenzó su trabajo…

En la cocina la mayoría se encontraba aún en pijamas, todos adormilados tomando el desayuno.

Itachi, y no sabes por qué Sasuke-kun dura tanto en la ducha? Ya lleva media hora allí…

… ni idea… _jajaja_

A lo mejor se contagió de Suigetsu y quiere convertirse en un bicho raro de agua…- dijo Jûgo para sorpresa de muchos-

Sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos llegaba Sasuke con una expresión de serenidad jamás vista por los demás. Ellos lo volvieron a ver expectantes.

Vaya líder, por fin salió de ahí…

Hmp…

Te ves diferente, Sasuke… fue el efecto de la ducha?...

Cierto, te ves… tranquilo?

Hmp…

Bueno, si ese es el caso entonces yo también voy a durar media hora en la ducha para ver si logra relajarme… si logró eso con Sasuke ya imagino lo que hará conmigo…-decía Suigetsu-

Todos reían, Sasuke también sonrió un poco, pero una sonrisa como las de siempre… mientras veía de reojo a la causante de sus placenteras ilusiones y relajantes duchazos.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno cada cual continuó con su rutina diaria.

Los días pasaron hasta llegar al esperado festejo del cumpleaños de Sakura. Nadie le había felicitado, y al salir a ver a sus amigos todos hacían de muy ocupados en tareas que la quinta les había encargado y otros sencillamente desaparecían o del todo no aparecían… la chica se sumió en una oscuridad extraña, qué había sucedido? Ella ni imaginaba la realidad de todo eso…

Al ser de noche solo Karin se encontraba en la casa, apenas para fastidiarle más el día…! Entonces apareció Itachi durmiendo a Renji mientras se encerraba en su habitación. Luego se fueron los demás, a excepción de Karin, que realmente no importaba…

Entonces Naruto tocó la puerta por ahí de las 23 horas… algo realmente tarde para ser una simple visita…

Naruto, qué haces aquí a estas horas?!

Lo siento, Sakura-chan, es que tengo que llevarte a un lugar, es urgente…

Urgente…?- dijo alarmada- qué sucede?

No hay tiempo para contarlo, vámonos ya!- la haló de la muñeca con fuerza y fueron corriendo rápidamente por un camino realmente desconocido-

Naruto! Espera! Dónde me llevas?!

Eso no importa, solo ven!

Flashback

Los chicos se encontraban curiosamente reunidos en la parrillada, lo más curioso era que estaban todos, el equipo de Guy, el de Kakashi, Tenzô, Sai, el antiguo equipo Asuma y el antiguo equipo Kurenai… todos… hablaban y reían con devoción. Entonces la entrada se oscureció para dejar paso a otras varias personas que se unirían al grupo. Tsunade, Itachi con su hijo, Suigetsu, Jûgo y Sasuke.

Buenas…-saludó jovialmente Itachi, cosa que dejaba más sorprendidos a los presentes ya que aún no se acostumbraban a la idea de que fuera un aliado-

Hmp- saludó típicamente Sasuke-

Están todos, eso deja las cosas más simples…-decía Tsunade mientras tomaba asiento como sus acompañantes-

Oye vieja, para qué nos reunieron a todos aquí? Digo, y aún falta Sakura-chan… teme Sasuke, no le avisaste?

Usuratonkashi, ella no debe tener idea de esto de ninguna forma…

Esto es muy problemático…

Es sobre el cumpleaños de la frentona, verdad?

Eso es! Mi bella flor de cerezo cumplirá los 19 en dos días!

Cierto querido Lee, no hay como la juventud!! Seguramente tú ya has olvidado lo que eso significa, verdad mi querido rival Hatake Kakashi?

Uh? Dijiste algo?

KAKASHIIII!

…

Me sorprende verte aquí Sasuke…-dijo Neji con cierta malicia en su mirada que nadie notó, solamente Sasuke e Itachi quienes ya conocían el por qué de la pregunta-

Hmp…-

Bueno, si no se callan los estampo a todos en el suelo- amenazó Tsunade con impaciencia-

H-hai…

Dilo tú, nii-san, yo no soy bueno para hablar…

De acuerdo… es sobre una fiesta sorpresa… se llevaría a cabo en la casa de veraneo Uchiha, que queda en el lado alejado de la villa, por el bosque de cipreses y almendros…

Oi, por qué tiene que ser allí…?

Pues, entonces propongan un sitio que sea lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a una gran cantidad de personas y que esté alejado para no causar tumulto…

Yo estoy de acuerdo que la hagan en el sitio Uchiha, de todas formas los otros que poseemos un sitio grande seríamos los Hyuuga, pero se sabe de sobra que Hiashi-san no permitiría un evento de tal categoría allí… además el ruido podría molestar a los vecinos…

Es problemático pero Neji tiene razón…

Están todos de acuerdo?

Hai…

Bueno, se supone que es sorpresa, así que sería bueno que nadie le dijera felicitaciones ese día… de los preparativos nos encargaremos Sasuke y yo, ustedes pueden encargarse de la música y la comida…

Se puede llevar ramen?!

Usuratonkashi…

Sí, se puede Naruto-kun…

Oye, pero para ustedes resulta muy fácil decir que nosotros pongamos lo de la comida, pero a la mayoría nos consta que ni con el sueldo de un jounin entre todos podemos pagarlo…- se había quejado un poco Kiba-…

Hmp, por eso no hay problema… nosotros lo costeamos si tanto les molesta…

Teme sí que eres rajón…

Hmp, cállate dobe…

Bueno, y a qué hora sería, muchos tenemos cosas qué hacer…- había hablado Ino-

En cuanto a eso, tiene razón Itachi, hay mucho qué hacer…- apoyaba la hokage-

Les parece bien a las 11 de la noche ese día?

QUÉ?!

Y-yo creo que es-está bien… digo… a esa hora n-no creo que t-trabajemos…

Pues yo sí voy, ya somos mayores de edad y no creo que nuestros padres estén preguntando o exigiendo que lleguemos temprano a casa…-decía Kiba resuelto-

Hmmm, yo a esa hora paso mis mejores horas de sueño… pero bueeno, es por Sakura-chan… así que tendré que dormir todo el día para estar despierto a esa hora…

Sí! Todo sea por mi flor de cerezo!- alzaba el puño con llamitas en los ojos-

Están todos de acuerdo?

Hai…!

Bien, ya saben, es secreto…

Eso va para ti, dobe…

Teme!

Dobe…

Ya!- Tsunade los había callado-

Fin del Flashback

Estaban muy lejos de casa, la oscuridad y el bosque los envolvía mientras avanzaban con prisa a una gran edificación que se veía disimulada en la montaña, imponente. Llegaron, se detuvieron para reponer un poco el aliento por el recorrido. Dentro no se escuchaba ruido alguno, el sitio era grande…

Naruto, qué es este sitio?- veía mientras el símbolo Uchiha tallado en las puertas que estaban frente a ellos-

…- se adelantó y abrió una de las puertas haciéndole una seña a ella para que lo siguiera dentro-

Se adentró él primero, luego ella. Dentro no se veían ni sus propias manos, todo estaba negro. Entonces notó que la figura de su amigo había desaparecido de pronto… se dispuso a llamarlo cuando de pronto el lugar se iluminó con una luz cegadora y ella notaba que todos sus amigos y compañeros la rodeaban sonrientes.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!

C-chicos…- lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus esmeraldas, la felicidad no la dejaba asimilar toda la situación- rayos, con razón ni me hablaban…

Lo siento, Sakura-chan… era parte del plan…

Ay, no me digas que fuiste tú quien ideó todo esto, Naruto…

No me mires a mí, Sakura-chan… la idea fue del teme y de Itachi…

D-de… Sa..- se sorprendió visiblemente, su mirada recorrió al grupo de gente en busca de una cara, la encontró sonriendo con arrogancia sentado en una silla un poco apartada-

Hmp…

Bueno, solo Itachi-san no pudo venir porque tenía que cuidar a Renji- aclaraba Ten Ten

Y Karin tampoco vino pues por obvias razones no quisimos invitarla…- agregó Suigetsu desde un sitio apartado-

Bueno, que comience la fiesta!!!

Era un sitio amplio, la iluminación estaba muy bien distribuida, de comer había de sobra- tanto así que no importaba que Chouji tuviera una mesa para él solo-, y la música era alegre y alta. De bebida no había alcohol, cosa extraña dado que ya eran todos mayores de edad y ya antes habían tomado sake…, pero todo se explicó por Tsunade, quien junto con los hermanos Uchiha- los cuales no habían bebido en su vida- habían prohibido esas bebidas. De alguna manera Sasuke se había arreglado para que Sai no se acercara a Sakura en toda la noche, Tsunade ayudaba inconscientemente a esto pues lo enviaba furtivamente por información a la villa…

Cuando era ya casi de mañana, la fiesta comenzó a calmarse y decidieron tomar un descanso obligatorio en bolsas de dormir que habían repartido a cada invitado, cosa que extrañó a muchos… y por allí de las cinco un estruendo despertó a todos en cuanto las puertas principales se abrían de golpe. Sin embargo no todos dormían, Tsunade y Sasuke parecían estar esperando que eso sucediese…

Qué?! – se sobresaltó Naruto, al igual que muchos otros-

Ya es hora?- preguntó Tsunade, lo cual hizo que muchos la vieran de pronto-

Sí…- la voz era la de Itachi-

Bien…

Tsunade-sama qué quieren decir con eso?

Quiere decir que la fiesta llegó a su fin- cortó Sasuke con frialdad-…

Qué…?

Sasuke, es todo tuyo… cuídate hermanito…

Lo haré, nii-san…- se levantó de pronto y abrió un gran armario que había permanecido cerrado durante la celebración, muchos quedaron mudos al ver que dentro del susodicho había un inmenso arsenal de shuriken, medicinas, vendas, kunais y muchos otros de instrumentación shinobi… tomó unos de los paquetes ya hechos y los lanzó a algunos de los presentes mientras tomaba otros para terminar de repartirlos-…

Mierda, qué problemático… entonces ya se acabó el tiempo…

Sí…

Nara Shikamaru, hay un mapa de este recinto en la sala oeste, segunda planta inferior… por si lo necesitas…- habló Itachi con un tono frío y serio que nadie había escuchado antes-

Itachi, y los habitantes?

Están siendo guiados por Sai y algunos gennin… ya deberían estar llegando…

Bueno, ya saben bien qué hacer… Naruto, Sasuke y su grupo, Sakura, el equipo de Kurenai y el equipo de Guy serán quienes estarán en la ofensiva, los demás se encargarán de proteger este sitio…

Una pregunta, Tsunade-sama, por qué no se utilizan los refugios de siempre?

Esa pregunta es fácil de responder, uno de los Akatsuki es Uchiha Madara, fundador de Konoha, si bien este recinto es de los Uchiha, tiene un tamaño subterráneo que ninguno de ustedes podría imaginar, además fue construido después de que Madara fuera expulsado, es más seguro que los otros recintos…

Ese es el poder de los Uchiha…- dijo Ten Ten con un dejo de sorpresa-

No, eso es solo parte del poder de ese clan, como Hyuuga que soy puedo decir que en el mundo no hay clan más poderoso que el Uchiha…

Neji tiene razón, hasta yo siendo una Senju y hokage puedo admitirlo…

La mayoría de los presentes veía la superioridad que irradiaban los hermanos, quienes modestamente se mantenían con los ojos cerrados y en silencio, como si no hubieran escuchado los comentarios anteriores.

Ya llegamos… - entró Sai seguido de una hilera de pobladores nerviosos-

Síganme…- Itachi llegó con el pequeño Renji y los guió por una puerta reforzada al fondo del salón, luego por unas escaleras subterráneas hasta el refugio preparado-

La hilera de habitantes era larga, algunos gennin los guiaban a distancia de los otros. Itachi salió y se paró al lado de su hermano. Entonces Karin llegó corriendo, agitada.

Están muy cerca!!

Tsk!

Akatsuki!?!

Tan pronto?

No, ya pasó un mes, el silencio es el preludio de la tormenta…

Cierto, ha estado muy tranquilo estos días…

Sasuke adelantó el paso, listo para irse, pero se detuvo y volvió a ver a su hermano con su sobrinito en brazos. Se acercó y acarició el pelo del enano, luego le dio un abrazo a su hermano.

Nii-san, ni se te ocurra ir a ayudarme-le dijo serio- no te lo perdonaría jamás…

Está bien…

Les dio la espalda y se fue con el grupo Taka. Después les siguieron Naruto y Sakura, y por último los otros dos grupos asignados.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo XI**_

Se detuvieron en el claro de un bosque cercano a la aldea, cuando los demás grupos los imitaron, esperando respuestas o algún plan, él se volvió hacia Karin levemente.

Karin?

Hai! –puso sus manos en forma de moldear chakra mientras cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse, entonces los abrió de pronto- Tobi está del lado norte, Pain y Konan al noroeste, Kisame está con Zetsu al noreste…

Bien… yo voy por Madara, Karin tú vienes conmigo… Naruto y Sakura vayan donde Pain y Konan… vayan con el grupo de Kurenai…

Yo iré donde Kisame… -dijo Suigetsu serio-

Sí… ve con él, Jûgo… y que también vayan el equipo de cejas…

Cierto, de todas formas Guy-sensei tiene algo pendiente con el tiburón…

Bueno, teme, cuídate…

Eso te lo digo yo a ti, usuratonkashi, no es a mí a quien buscan…

Sí, lo sé…

La mirada de Sakura se fijó con frustración en los ojos negros que la miraban en silencio. El otro grupo ya se había ido. Solo quedaban esos dos grupos. El silencio era un poco incómodo.

Uhm, Hinata, podemos hablar un momento?

Uh? H-hai Naruto-kun…- lo siguió unos árboles más adelante-

Sasuke aún no quitaba los ojos de Sakura. Entonces activó su sharingan y se introdujo en su subconsciente… encontrándose con ella y con su inner.

Sakura…

Sasuke-kun… qué..? cómo entraste aquí?...

_Shannaro! No es obvio?! Con su sharingan… es tan sexy cuando lo usa!!!kyaaa!_

Oye, me estás dejando en vergüenza…

_Dos Sakuras que discuten y hablan entre sí dentro de una sola…_

Sasuke-kun…

Sakura… cuídate… no te confíes…

Sasuke-…-kun….- muy tarde, él ya había salido de su subconsciente y saltaba por los árboles, seguido por Karin- _Sasuke-kun… cuídate…_

Naruto y Hinata volvían de hablar, todos estaban callados. Se resolvieron y comenzaron su duro camino en busca de sus enemigos para por fin darle fin a tan molesta persecución.

A varios kilómetros al norte del punto de separación de los equipos…

Te estaba esperando… Uchiha Sasuke…

Uchiha Madara…

La pelea comenzó casi inmediatamente, los dos usuarios del poderoso sharingan se miraron a los ojos con un odio incomparable, ambos líderes del clan, cada uno en tiempos diferentes por supuesto…

Karin se protegía de los golpes y de las corrientes de aire que se desprendían de éstos. Ni con su barrera de sangre podía seguir el chakra inmenso de los dos que luchaban por Konoha, en bandos diferentes. La velocidad a la que se movían era impresionante.

Los golpes eran cada uno con una fuerza y chakra considerables, la batalla había durado casi media hora hasta el momento. Ambos ya estaban casi exhaustos y con una cantidad miserable de chakra si se comparaba con la cantidad con la cual habían comenzado el encuentro hostil.

Un golpe resonó, quizás algunas costillas rotas por el golpe más el impacto recibido al quebrar los troncos de los árboles por la inercia. Pero quién había sido herido? El joven Uchiha se levantó lentamente, agitado y con un dolor en el costado. Karin ahogó un grito.

Se miraron a los ojos, rojos, sabían que tenían poco chakra, el resto lo habían gastado en la batalla. Este tendría que ser el golpe final, el decisivo, de este golpe dependería la vida del otro y la salvación o perdición de la aldea y de Naruto.

Una tormenta se avecinaba, comenzaba a llover como nunca y se veían cumulonimbos cargadas eléctricamente. El ataque final de Sasuke para la batalla estaba decidido. Alzó su mano izquierda y comenzó a crear un campo magnético con su chakra para atraer el chakra de la naturaleza que se encontraba resguardada en las inmensas y grises nubes de tormenta. Como nunca se había visto, múltiples relámpagos se unieron y fueron atraídos al brazo del shinobi, el cual había saltado para que esa fuerza no se desviara y cayera en cualquiera de los árboles del bosque que los rodeaba. Su mano parecía atada al cielo por una cuerda irregular que resplandecía, y de su mano colgaba su cuerpo, un ataque certero y desde el aire con furia contenida.

Madara conocía el jutsu, una vez lo había visto en la grabación que Zetsu había realizado de la batalla de los hermanos en el escondite Uchiha, cercano a una ciudad casi abandonada. Sonreía ante la ingenuidad del muchacho, sin embargo en su mente se mantenía con una sola pregunta: sería capaz de esquivar un ataque de rango S, con tal magnitud y potencia, y además de eso un impacto casi inmediato por la velocidad del rayo? No lo sabía. Él no era de los que dejaban las cosas a la suerte, no, él era quien había mantenido una batalla memorable en el Valle del Fin contra Senju Hashirama, el primer hokage. Y este chico lo había llevado más al límite de lo que cualquier otro contrincante lo había hecho en toda su casi-inmortal vida. Se quitó la máscara, era hora de dar su golpe final y ver qué le deparaba el destino-aunque él no creyera en esas idioteces, después de todo es un Uchiha, no?-.

A varios kilómetros al noreste…

Kisame luchaba contra un enfadado Suigetsu y un jovial Lee, mientras Ten Ten y Neji se debatían contra el verde vegetal Zetsu.

Mientras luchaban espada contra espada, Samehada contra la decapitadora del difunto demonio de la niebla, Lee utilizaba su usual Konoha Sempuu. La batalla acabaría pronto, porque entre los dos habían logrado debilitar al azulado Kisame.

En el otro lado de la batalla Neji utilizaba su byakugan para localizar al escurridizo y camaleónico enemigo de dos personalidades. En realidad Ten Ten no podía hacer mucho, lo más que lograba era lanzar su arsenal hacia los puntos que su compañero señalaba para ver si de esa forma herían al shinobi de la aldea oculta entre la Hierba.

Por el lado del noroeste, Konan volaba en sus formas de origami y mantenía una lucha constante contra Sakura y Hinata. Ambas hacían un buen equipo, mientras la joven Hyuuga buscaba la localización del enemigo, Sakura esquivaba y utilizaba su fuerza inhumana para atacar. No era fácil, algunos pedacitos del origami eran lo suficientemente pequeños y rápidos como para hacer de shuriken y cortarles la piel de vez en cuando, y Sakura no podía darse la libertad de gastar chakra curando esas heridas antes de haberla vencido.

En el otro lado, Naruto intentaba contener al demonio que llevaba dentro mientras luchaba contra Pain, él solo pues sus otros dos compañeros habían quedado rezagados intentando con Juugo atacar con todo al Akatsuki, el cual se había dividido en muchos otros yo.

Los tantos taju kage bunshin no jutsu que había realizado lo agotaban lentamente, y Pain no recibía gran cosa, eran siete Pain en total y dos de ellos luchaban contra Kiba, Shino y Juugo, los otros colaboraban en contra del jinchuuriki.

La velocidad era impresionante, se lanzaron ambos jutsus al mismo tiempo y todo se volvió blanco un segundo antes de que todo retumbara a su alrededor y el rugido se escuchara a varios kilómetros del sitio.

El rayo inmenso cayó sobre su objetivo sin misericordia, eliminando todo rastro de la inmortalidad del antiguo Uchiha, mientras que la esfera de poder concentrado atómicamente solo logró contactar con el hombro izquierdo del joven, creando que éste se fracturara dolorosamente.

Karin corrió rápidamente desde su escondite hasta su compañero de equipo segundos después de quedarse viendo como idiota la escena, se arrodilló a su lado mientras él se esforzaba por sentarse un poco y recuperar un poco el aliento. Se subió la manga del brazo derecho y lo acercó a su cara, él entendió y lo mordió. Las heridas menores se sanaron y el daño del brazo dejó de doler un poco.

Su cuerpo se tensó y un destello de miedo apareció en sus ojos rojos por un segundo antes de desvanecerse y volver su mirada hacia el noroeste.

_Naruto…_

_Sí…viene del noroeste…es un chakra enorme…da escalofríos…_

_Vamos…!_

Se levantaron y comenzaron a saltar por los árboles, no sin antes asegurarse de que el cadáver de Madara no volviera a la vida. Su velocidad se veía disminuida por segundos, Sasuke había gastado mucho chakra en la batalla contra el anterior líder Uchiha y ahora esa falta le comenzaba a cobrar los esfuerzos.

La visión era horrorosa, solo había fuego alrededor, llamas incontrolables de un chakra oscuro superior que manaban en forma zorruna del pobre cuerpo dañado de Naruto. Konan estaba muy malherida, Sakura se había encargado de ello, y los demás habían detenido sus batallas para ver con terror al monstruo que yacía en el interior de su amigo.

Pain se unió nuevamente en un solo cuerpo para hacer frente al jinchuuriki y su bijuu. Sakura y Hinata temblaban como nunca y lágrimas tortuosas salían de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas como si no hubiera un mañana. Akamaru escondía su cola entre las patas traseras y tenía tanto o más miedo que cuando olfateó la sangre y el instinto asesino de Gaara durante los primeros exámenes chuunin, hacía varios años…

Las colas inmensas del animal se movían y quemaban todo a su paso, las olas de chakra rojo calentaban el aire hasta más no poder, fue cuando Konan dejó su último suspiro, la onda de calor la había sofocado en su débil estado.

Sasuke corría, corría porque sabía que era peligroso para todos, no solo el enemigo, sino también a sus otros compañeros, y a Sakura… porque tras eliminar al líder de la organización el zorro probablemente los eliminaría a ellos.

Él no podía permitirlo, no ahora que tenía el poder para defender a sus seres cercanos y para devolver a su mejor amigo y rival a su estado original. Quería volver a ser arrastrado a comer ramen, ser perseguido o golpeado seguido por un profundo y alto grito de "TEME!!"… y poder reírse en su cara, discretamente, claro…

Quería ver a su sobrinito y a su hermano, quería comer la comida de Sakura, quería ayudar a Sakura a cocinar, pero sobre todo quería estar con Sakura…viva…

Karin casi no podía con el ritmo ni la velocidad de su compañero, quien casi volaba, pero iba a un paso constante que le permitiría alcanzarlo en cuanto llegaran a la zona del combate. Ella sabía algunas de las razones obvias que le hacían correr a esa velocidad donde el kyuubi, y sabía que ella probablemente no era una de esas… quizás había alguna ligera amistad entre ellos, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para generar algún sentimiento importante o notable en él. Su orgullo estaba dañado desde la vez en que los dos hermanos la sermonearon por el daño psicológico que le había generado a la kunoichi pelirrosa, por lo tanto no le quedaba más que rendirse ante su presencia y dejarle el paso libre hacia el Uchiha menor…

Continuaron su camino rápidamente, hasta que él se desesperó y se adelantó lo suficiente como para ver a Pain fallecer al recibir el tercer golpe directo del chakra concentrado que el demonio de nueve colas había lanzado como si de un misil se tratara. Y lo escuchó…

Narutoooo!

Sakura! _Tsk!_

El zorro la había vuelto a ver y preparaba su letal ataque, en cuanto ella corría en su dirección para intentar recobrar la consciencia de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo se detuvo y no se pudo mover más al ver el golpe enviado en su dirección por parte del demonio, comenzó a temblar descontroladamente y cayó de rodillas.

El ataque no llegó. En cuanto abrió los ojos vio a Sasuke rodeado por una figura oscura. Un esqueleto fantasmal inmenso que vestía una armadura con escudo y katana, era una visión tan demoniaca como la de su amigo. Pero no duraría mucho, la postura del ser se tambaleaba al mismo ritmo que Sasuke, no aguantaría mucho tiempo, sus ojos sangraban y probablemente su chakra estaba casi agotado por la lucha contra Madara.

El golpe había sido interceptado por el Susanoo, y eso enfureció al kyuubi, el cual no dudó en lanzar muchos otros. Uno tras otro de diversas direcciones y velocidades.

_Tsk, ya no puedo más, si continúo interceptando los ataques no tendré chakra para detenerlo… eso es lo que intenta… necesito incapacitarlo con un solo ataque y que sea rápido…_

El kyuubi saltó y comenzó a comprimir energía pura en el hocico, el susanoo se lanzó con Sasuke en su interior y empuñó la katana, el zorro disparó la energía y el esqueleto la interceptó con su ataque, deshaciéndolo y continuó la embestida hasta que cortó en dos el chakra rojo que rodeaba a Naruto.

El susanoo desapareció y también lo hizo el kyuubi, ambos shinobis cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Sakura y los demás corrieron hacia ellos. Karin y Sakura se dirigieron hacia Sasuke, los demás fueron a ayudar a Naruto.

**Bien, perdón por subirlo TAAAN tarde, lo que pasa es que debía terminar Comenzar de Nuevo ya que esa historia consumía mucho de mi tiempo, además debía pensar en cómo hacer la escena que le faltaba a este capítulo para que tuviera una longitud parecida a la de los demás capítulos…**

**El próximo capítulo es delicado y no tengo mucho tiempo este cuatrimestre como para subirlo rápido, la U se puso difícil, además es un tanto delicado, debo pensarlo bien…**

**Ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo XII**_

Itte… esto duele…_dónde estoy…?_ El hospital? Nani? Por qué?...

Bueno, ya era hora de que despertaras, Naruto…

Kakashi-sensei…

Llevas una semana durmiendo…

Una seman… UNA SEMANA!!???

_Nunca cambia…_aa…

Pero… y la batalla?

Hmmm, digamos que no te perdiste de mucho… mataste a Pain…

No lo recuerdo… perdí el control, verdad?

…aa… Sasuke logró detenerte al final...

Detenerme…?

Atacaste a Sakura… de no ser por Sasuke…

OO

-------------------------o-------------------------

Ese chico me sigue sorprendiendo… es increíble que siga vivo después de agotar casi todo su chakra…

Tiene razón… mire que controlar al kyuubi con lo poco que le quedaba…!

Shizune!

H-hai!

Mi sake?!

Yo n-no sé de qué me habla? (^^´)

Acabo de recordar que debo darle unos reportes a Sakura..! ^^ jeje ya me voy…!

…SHIZUNE!!!!!

------------------------o------------------------

Aún no despierta?

No…

…

-ku-gaa…

A ti también te hace falta, no es así?

Menos mal que no está en coma…

Aa…

No ha despertado aún?

Ie…

Yo digo que solo lo hace para huir de Karin…

Jajaja

Bueno, me avisan en cuanto despierte, vale?

Aa

-------------------------o----------------------------

_No puedo moverme… siento como si mi cuerpo pesara demasiado… todo está tan tibio… creo que dormiré un poco más…_

Ya despertó?

No, pero hace unos segundos recuperó el sentido… se volvió a dormir, ha de estar realmente cansado…

Bien, será mejor que tú también te vayas a dormir Itachi… te ves agotado, además de que no puedes estar dejar que Renji duerma en un hospital… es cierto que teóricamente estaría seguro, sin embargo…

… creo que tienes razón… Saku me avisas cuando despierte?

Claro ^^… que descanses a ti también, Renji ^^

Aaaahgh…

----------------------------o---------------------------

Sakura quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su camilla, sus manos abrazadas a su brazo…

_Sakura… Sakura…_

_Es un sueño?... estoy muy cansada… trabajé 24 horas seguidas… necesito…_

_Sakura…_

_Mmm eso se siente bien… no, espera… cómo? Quién?_

Sakura…

Qué? Sasuke-kun? Despertaste!

Aa…- lo abrazó- ¡! _Hn, bueno…_

La abrazó de vuelta con un solo brazo.

Sakura… tengo hambre…

OO…^^- se separó- jeje ya te traigo algo…

------------------------------o-------------------------------

Me hiciste esperar mucho…

Hn, pero valió la pena, no?

Aa… la próxima cocinas tú y dejas que Sakura y yo tomemos un descanso…

Cierto Itachi, de saber que cocinabas así…¬¬

SAKURA-CHAN! TEME!

Naruto…¬¬ estamos en un hospital…!

TT no me pegues

¬¬ usuratonkashi, casi me dejas sordo

^^jejeje

Uh? Están comiendo y no me invitaron? TT!

Acabo de verte en Ichirakus delante de seis tazones vacíos!

TT pero ustedes nunca me invitan…

Bueno, bueno, yo cocino esta noche, dile a Kakashi

YAI!!

¬¬CÁLLATE!

TT ITTE!!

-------------------------------o-----------------------------------

Hace mucho frío como para que estés aquí a estas horas…

…solo pensaba…

…?

…- al cabo de un rato-…sabías que Sai está interesado en mí?

…ie…

…a veces pienso si debería darle una oportunidad…

…sin embargo…?

Sin embargo, sé que eso no me hará dejar de pensar en otra persona…

hn…

Eso, además de que esa persona se ha vuelto muy interesante…

¡!??

Qué opinas?

Yo… opino esto…-X3-…

¡!!

-------------------------------o---------------------------------

Ya era hora de que se levantaran…_hn lovebirds ¬¬,_

O//O

¬//¬ hmp!

Aaah! Así que ese era todo el misterio?! Lo tenías bien escondido líder!

Yo…les felicito…^^

^^ gracias Juugo…

…uh? Y Karin?

Qué conmigo?

Dónde andabas?

Comprando un libro..¬¬ qué? Hay algo raro?

Vaya cuatro-ojos, no sabía que te gustara leer…

Cierra la boca tiburón… además, de vez en cuando es útil…¬¬

^^ aa…

--------------------------------o--------------------------------

Los aldeanos volvían poco a poco a sus hogares, aún estaban confundidos por los hechos y la súbita batalla que se escuchaba desde el interior del refugio Uchiha, al cual habían sido llevados esa madrugada.

Curiosos, veían a algunos de los jóvenes shinobis que aún eran considerados chuunin heridos o algunos en observación mientras descansaban o se recuperaban de alguna herida en las camillas del hospital, así como también la vida continuaba como lo había hecho usualmente.

A la presencia de los hermanos Uchiha ya se habían acostumbrado, aunque no mucho. Ver a los dos poderosos ninjas andar como si nada por las calles abarrotadas de gente en un día común de mercado, o por algún parque, o simplemente sentados bajo algún árbol con los ojos cerrados mientras sienten las brisas de primavera. O jugando con el adorable pequeño Uchiha en los brazos de cualquiera de los dos, ese chico le robaba los suspiros a las mujeres que lo veían, así como ver también la forma en la cual era cuidado por su padre o tío- los cuales robaban suspiros pero en otro sentido-…

El fan club de los hermanos no había tardado en formarse nuevamente. Y la frustración y enojo infantil también habían vuelto, las razones? La primera por ver que ambos estaban muy lejos del alcance de cualquiera de ellas- Itachi definitivamente no volvería a fijarse en una chica, la madre de Renji había calado hondo y allí se había quedado; en cuanto a Sasuke, pues, él le era indiferente a todas… excepto a quien ya se sabe…-, la segunda por saber que solo había una mujer realmente cercana a ellos en la actualidad, sobre todo a Sasuke- y que él le correspondiera-. Sakura levantaba la envidia y los celos de muchas, aunque igual y no se metían con ella… no es que quisieran quedar mal ante los dos hombres, sino también que no querían meterse con alguien que trabajaba casi a diario con escalpelos y utensilios quirúrgicos, además de tener una fuerza monstruosa…¬¬

Otros que habían logrado obtener la atención del público femenino de la aldea eran Neji y Naruto… también Kiba y Shikamaru. Sin embargo las esperanzas tampoco eran muy altas. Al genio Hyuuga no se acercaban, él era un completo indiferente respecto a su admiración por él, además le temían al carácter de la especialista en armas Ten Ten. Por Naruto ni se molestaban, él no tenía idea de sus intereses y por la mente de él solo habían tres, quizás cuatro, cosas: ser hokage, ramen, lograr que Hinata no se desmayara cada vez que salía con ella y hacía una movida… y descubrir lo que Sasuke y Sakura se traían entre manos…. En cuanto a Kiba… no creían poder llegar al nivel de Akamaru. El can le robaba la atención al joven y ellas no hallaban solución. Y por Shikamaru… él sabía de ellas, sin embargo lo único que pronunció alguna vez fue que todo era muy problemático para él, además que tenía otros intereses en la cabeza… mientras que Temari lo acompañaba a casa de sus padres para una presentación formal.

En Chouji no se fijaban, el físico no les atraía en lo absoluto y constantemente se preguntaban qué rayos era lo que la joven Yamanaka había visto en él…

En Lee tampoco se fijaban… el traje verde no les parecía muy estético, además el corte tazón, así como su manía de entrenar y su idolatría por su sensei, quien era tan vergonzoso o más que él… lo peor de todo era que _la Haruno_ también lo había _atrapado en sus redes_, como muchas rencorosas decían, haciendo que él no dejara de rogarle que saliera con él… y se viera derrotado emocionalmente por Sasuke…

Kakashi por fin les había mostrado su cara a los tres originales estudiantes, cosa que los dejó sorprendidos y Sakura se preguntaba que qué clase de hombre dejaba escondida esa maravilla… aclarándole a un resentido Sasuke que en su mundo solo él existía… así que, con la exclamación de Sakura, Ayame decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y se impuso ante el sensei, quien la miró curioso…

Karin se había rendido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Así que decidió leer entre líneas las peleas con Suigetsu y compró el libro de cocina… al poco tiempo tenía al bicho de agua detrás de ella y del yogur que había aprendido a hacer y que poco después había masterizado…

Naruto aún continuaba intentando descubrir qué significaba el lenguaje físico que sus dos compañeros utilizaban entre ellos, situación que conmovía a Hinata por la ingenuidad e inocencia de su novio.

-----------------------------o---------------------------------

Ne, no es divertido ver a Kakashi-sensei con Ayame-san?

Hmm, más o menos… ahora Ayame-neesan ya no me atiende como antes cuando voy con Kakashi-sensei…

Hn dobe

Teme!

¬¬ esa boca, Naruto-kun… no quiero ver a Renji diciendo eso a tan pronta edad…

TT pero Sasuke también lo dijo

…

TT

Hn..

Entonces esta no es la única ocasión por la cual se celebra esta fiesta…

…

Hay otra razón…?

La verdad… hay un anuncio que Sasuke-kun y yo queremos hacer…

_Ya era hora, Sasuke… _

Ne, qué es???

_¬¬ será posible que Naruto no se haya dado cuenta en todo el tiempo que ellos llevan juntos???_

Usuratonkashi…

Bueno… el asunto es que… Sasuke-kun y yo nos vamos a casar…

^^ felicidades!

Ya era hora… cuánto es que llevan juntos ya??

Un año

TT

Naruto-kun… por qué lloras?

No me dijeron que estaban juntos…TT

oO no te diste cuenta?!

Todos sabían, dobe… acaso no era obvio?

Naruto… no los viste andando de la mano y…

Y qué? Sensei? ¬¬

^^ ah jejejeje

SENSEI! NOS ESTABAS ESPIANDO!

N-no…. Solo tenía curiosidad ^^ je jeje

**Bueno, quizá tardé mucho en este, aunque no tanto como el anterior… espero les haya gustado… el próximo será el último capítulo y final. La historia es larga, a pesar de tener solo 13 capítulos.**

**No les prometo que lo publique pronto pues tengo un cuatrimestre muy ocupado, hay muchos trabajos formales qué hacer… la próxima historia no será en el mundo ninja, será en el mundo actual pero igualmente fantasiosa, se llama Auditoría- y como siempre, un Sasusaku ^^- **

**Ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo XIII**_

Naruto estaba resentido con sus dos amigos por haberle escondido que mantenían una relación sentimental desde hacía un año. Ellos por su parte se cansaron de insistirle que jamás lo ocultaron, que había sido culpa suya por no darse cuenta de que cada vez que andaban juntos se tomaban de la mano y se abrazaban, así como también se besaban de vez en cuando- a Sasuke no le gustaba mucho tener público-.

La pareja había comenzado a insistir en evitar a su sensei, quien se dedicaba unas veces a llorar de nostalgia al ver cuánto habían crecido los dos, o por verlos juntos… o se disponía a insistirle a un apenado y asustado Sasuke que tomara uno de sus libros para que fuera aprendiendo "_trucos" _para la luna de miel…

-----------------------o----------------------

Pero de verdad tienes que cambiarte de casa? Digo, por mí no hay problema que vivan con nosotros…

^^ jeje no es por eso, sin embargo en cuanto se casen querrán tener más ehmmm privacidad, por lo que es mucho mejor que Renji y yo nos movamos… además no es mucho, es solo la casa de al lado, es pequeña y cumple con lo que nosotros necesitamos para vivir, lo cual no es mucho…

Eso quiere decir que Suigetsu, Karin, y Jûgo se irán también…

Por supuesto, como equipo que son lo más probable es que se vayan a una casa para los tres… y en este complejo-villa hay varias que cumplen con esos requisitos…

Hmmm, me harán falta… y ver a Renji por las noches…

Jajaja no te preocupes por eso! ^^ por ahora es importante escoger el sitio de la ceremonia y el de la recepción…

Hmmm, me agrada mucho este espacio cerca del lago…

Ese… no creo que sea mucho del agrado de Sasuke… ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se acercan curiosos a ver…

Ahora que lo dices… entonces qué tal en esa habitación que queda al lado del templo?

Ese… es un buen lugar… y queda cerca del salón central del complejo, donde puede hacerse la recepción…

Hai…^^

Bien, entonces… estás de acuerdo con ese lugar?

Hai, la verdad no me gustaría una celebración grande, me atrae cierta privacidad… creo que bastará con invitar a los tres equipos, el equipo de Gai sensei, Yamato-taichou, Sai, Taka, y a otros pocos…

Hmm, no son pocos, sin embargo tampoco son tantos… entonces sí hay espacio suficiente…

----------------------o-----------------------

Ne, Itachi, has visto a Sasu-kun?

La verdad… no lo he visto desde hace dos días…

…oh, bueno…_pero no puedo evitar pensar si le ha pasado algo… además, mañana es la ceremonia…__**frustrante??**__ Sí… __**no te preocupes tanto… **__te recuerdo que tú y yo somos una¬¬…__**síp, sin embargo mis intereses son diferentes a los tuyos… **__uh? A qué te refieres?? __**A que me preocupa que él no aparezca, me perdería la noche de bodas!!!! **__oO!!!_

-------------------------o--------------------------

Orgulloso miraba su trabajo, había dejado la villa por unos días para preparar el espacio en el que viviría uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida…

Karin lo había ayudado, su función había sido la de vigilar que Sakura no se acercara ni un kilómetro a la redonda del sitio, de manera que lo que había hecho en esos días quedara completamente secreto. De hecho ni la misma Karin sabía lo que se había hecho en el sitio, el Uchiha se había encargado de vendarle los ojos.

Y para que Suigetsu no se dejara llevar por la curiosidad entonces había puesto un campo eléctrico en el agua del estanque que había al lado de su área de trabajo.

También había tomado medidas contra Naruto y todos los demás miembros de la aldea que por casualidad podrían generar un sentimiento de curiosidad por su labor, había creado un campo invisible de chakra y había trampas en cada centímetro del suelo formando una franja de un rango de cien metros a partir del borde de la barrera.

Sin embargo aún estaban los Hyuuga. Por lo que su mentalidad paranoica y adoradora del secretismo- cuando se trataba de su lado romántico, el cual _no_ existía- le obligó a hablar con Hinata y dejarle claro- sutilmente, por supuesto, aunque ella solo notara el aura asesino y la advertencia/amenaza- de NO acercarse ni utilizar sus ojos aún por petición de su mejor amigo. En cuanto al otro miembro, Neji, no era necesario llevar medidas tan drásticas, sin embargo su facilidad para conseguir información le llevó a sobornar al imperturbable joven con algo que ninguno de los dos revelaría por cuestiones de orgullo… no es que Sasuke tuviera algo con él, sin embargo sabía de alguien que sí…

Por lo tanto decidió volver a casa…

------------------------o------------------------

Ne, Itachi, dónde andaba Sasu-kun?

Te lo diría con mucho gusto, sin embargo por ahora es mejor que no lo sepas…

Pero…

Disfruta la celebración, perdona, tengo que ir a quitarle el sake a Lee, no quiero incidentes en este lugar…

Oh, claro…

-----------------------o--------------------------

En una esquina estaba Sasuke, viendo con copa en mano el desarrollo de la fiesta. Al principio se sentía alegre por el hecho de ser el señor Uchiha y tener a Sakura como la señora, y no es que no siguiera feliz por ese detalle… solo que no soportaba ver a tanta gente tomando y celebrando al mismo tiempo y en una habitación que poco a poco lo asfixiaba más, definitivamente las fiestas no eran lo suyo.

Al rato se le acercó su hermano con unos bocadillos que había logrado robar de la mesa que Chouji estaba ocupando en ese instante, le ofreció un par y los aceptó sin pensarlo mucho. No hablaron, no era realmente necesario… pero entonces se acercó Naruto…

Teme…TT

Hn?

Por qué me lo escondieron?! TT

¬¬´ no lo hicimos…

TEME!

Hn? Qué pasa con ese cambio de actitud?

HOY ES LA LUNA DE MIEL! SI LE HACES ALGO A SAKURA-CHAN…!!

_¬¬, …hacerle…qué…???_

Ante los gritos que pegaba su amigo los demás volvieron a ver con las cejas alzadas y una cierta sonrisa maliciosa, lo que hizo que Itachi se riera levemente a sus espaldas y que él intentara poner su estoica facción y dejara a un Naruto inconsciente a sus espaldas… por otra parte, entre las personas una increíblemente sonrojada Sakura intentaba resistir la mirada intensa que Ino le enviaba.

------------------o-------------------

Si no fuera porque estamos juntos y que eres mi esposo…diría que me piensas raptar…¬¬

Hn… estoy seguro de que eso no te molestaría en lo absoluto… no era ese tu ilusión de niña??

Hmmm, pues sí, pero las personas cambian…

Aa, si no me hubiera ido tú habrías cambiado?

Quizás no mucho, pero al cabo de un tiempo sí lo habría hecho…

En ese caso…

Sí, probablemente habría seguido siendo una fan-girl… pero no tan públicamente como antes… los sentimientos evolucionan…

Sí, lo sé ^//^

Nos falta poco para llegar…

A dónde me llevas??

Eso es algo que no me conviene decir… al menos no en este momento…

¿?

-----------------o--------------

La sorpresa fue dada… el trabajo de varios días a escondidas de la villa entera.

La reacción de ella era… un sonrojo increíble y luego caer desmayada de pena al averiguar de qué se trataba todo eso…

Al rato despertó, se encontraba recostada entre mullidos almohadones y sus sandalias habían desaparecido. A su lado, con mano en su cintura se encontraba Sasuke, quien parecía estar durmiendo.

Aquello la llenó de ternura. No es que nunca hubieran dormido juntos o estado así en veces pasadas, pero solo el hecho de que ahora estaban juntos oficialmente le regocijaba como nada. También sabía que era hora de entregarse a él, estaba lista física y mentalmente, aunque eso no significaba que los nervios no la estuvieran devorando en esos momentos… luna de miel, eh?

-----------------------o----------------------

Ahh, ahh…..

Sa- sasu…. Ahh….

Estaban rendidos, agitados y sudados. Habían experimentado muchas posiciones…un momento! De dónde había aprendido todo eso??? No podría ser que ella no hubiera sido la primera…. O sí??

Sasu-kun?

Hn?

Arigatou…

Iie, soy yo quien te tiene que agradecer… por no renunciar…

…

Sasuke buscaba una manera de explicarse… de preguntar…

Sakura?

Hmm?

Te gustó?

Hai… pero, soy tu primera?

Nani? Pues, sí….

Entonces, cómo…?

Icha Icha… Kakashi… ¬//¬

Oh…. ¬¬_ Kakashi-sensei!! __**Sugeee! Vamos, hay que ir a buscar más de esos libros!!! XD**_

**Ok, perdón por el horrible atraso de casi 2meses! Diciembre tenía mis nervios de punta por un resultado de la U… y realmente no podía pensar en nada más…**

**Este es el capítulo final… a decir verdad mi mente necesita descansar un poco de los lemon, no lo digo porque me desagraden, sin embargo mi imaginación se está herrumbrando y no consigo recrear situaciones interesantes o escenas que valgan realmente la pena y que no sean tan cliché… vean por ejemplo el "lemon" de este cap! No conseguí hacer algo realmente del todo! **

**En todo caso, les agradezco su atención con mis historias publicadas y espero nos volvamos a encontrar algún día, no muy lejano, con mis proyectos comenzados para darles un fin que realmente valga la pena, ya que no les negaré que son realmente entretenidos! ^^**

**Ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


End file.
